At What Cost? The Sequel
by IcedHeat
Summary: The Price. SJ established. See prequel: At What Cost?
1. Chapter 1

Title: At What Cost? The Sequel.

Chapter: 1 of ?

Email: What Price Freedom?

Category: Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: S/J

Season: 7

Spoilers: After _Fallen_ and _Fragile Balance_, but before any of the major changes inflicted by _Chimera _or _Heroes_.

Content Warnings: None

Archive: SJFic: Yes

SamandJack: Yes

Anywhere else: Yes

Disclaimer: Only the story belongs to me.

The lab was dark, the complex silent. There was someone in here with her. She could sense him, there, in the darkness. She could hear his breathing, slow and heavy. She felt stalked, hunted. She backed into the bank of electronic equipment that lined the wall, the most easily defensible place in this darkness. Sam Carter could feel her heart beating, almost in her throat, her fight-or-flight response keeping her on the balls of her feet.

Suddenly he was on her, his body pressing her into the switches behind her. She opened her mouth to scream, only to find it immediately covered, his tongue sweeping in and taking possession.

She found herself suffused with desire. She brought her own tongue into play, her body responding ardently to his. He was holding her hands above her head and she tried to pull them away from him, needing to touch him. He relented and released them, his hands sliding down her body, one stopping on her cheek the other cupping her breast through her uniform.

Sam slid her hands into his hair, her short nails scratching his neck and scalp. She heard Jack growl, low in his throat and felt herself moan quite unconsciously in response.

A terrified scream pierced the air.

Major Sam Carter woke abruptly, almost knocking her laptop to the floor. She wasn't in her lab, she was at home. That was Gracie screaming. Sam jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs, wrenching the first door on the left open and rushing into the room beyond.

Her daughter was sitting up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes closed. Sam rushed to her side and touched her daughter's arm. No response. Gracie was still asleep and locked in her dream.

Jake appeared in the doorway, looking tousled and sleepy. "She dreaming again?" He asked, yawning.

Sam held Gracie tightly, unsure of what to do. The last time Gracie had had nightmares like this was before Anubis and Baal attacked, over a year ago, and Jack had been the only one who could console her. But Jack wasn't here now. He was offworld with Daniel and Teal'c.

Suddenly Gracie stopped screaming and her rigid form went slack in Sam's arms. Sam lay the child back down on the pillow and smoothed her hair. Gracie still looked deeply troubled.

Jake came and sat down on the foot of Gracie's bed and looked sleepily at his sister. In the hallway the phone began to ring. Sam stood and moved into the hall to answer it.

"Carter." She answered out of long habit, then remembered herself and asked "Hello?"

"Major?" Sergeant Harriman. The base. Problem?

"Sergeant?" Sam asked, moving so that she could see into Gracie's bedroom.

"General Hammond is calling you in, Major. It's urgent. "

"What about Gracie and Jake?" Sam asked, "I can't just leave them here."

"The General says you should bring them, ma'am." Harriman said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, immediately suspicious.

"General Hammond says to be here ASAP Ma'am," Harriman said, evasively.

"I'll be there in an hour," Sam said and hung up. She turned and walked back into Gracie's room, finding Jake still sitting gazing at his sister. Both children were awake now and Sam had no doubt that they'd heard her half of the conversation.

"Let's go," she said, smiling to reassure them.

Jake nodded and stood exiting the room and heading for his bedroom to dress. Gracie sat still, looking up at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Nobody says anything's wrong, Gracie," Sam said reasonably, walking over to Gracie's closet and pulling out clothes for her daughter. "Here," she handed the girl the clothes and watched her begin to dress. "What were you dreaming about, honey? Can you remember?"

Gracie paused in the act of buttoning her blouse and nodded.

"What was it?"

"Daddy." Gracie said, her voice almost a whisper. "Daddy's hurt."

Sam stared at her daughter, who continued to dress. "You can't be sure of that, Gracie," she said reassuringly, sounding more confident than she felt.

Gracie shrugged, not looking up from buckling her shoes. Then she stood and smiled sadly at Sam. "Ready."

"Come here," Sam said, and pulled her daughter to her, hugging her tightly.

Jake appeared in the doorway. "I'm ready."

"Lets go." Sam said, rising and taking both her children's hands then heading out of the house.

The base was quiet at this time of night. Having been informed by the sergeant that met them from the elevator that General Hammond wished to see them in the briefing room, Sam, Gracie and Jake headed there immediately. Jake and Gracie attracting smiles and greetings throughout the base.

When Sam entered the briefing room a wave of nervous energy hit her. Teal'c was sitting to the General's right, looking exhausted. The other chairs were empty.

"Have a seat, Major," General Hammond said, his voice soft.

"Hi George," Jake and Gracie chorused, and then glared at one another for having spoken.

Hammond smiled at the children and motioned for them to sit also. Gracie clambered onto Teal'c's lap and the Jaffa shifted slightly in his seat to accommodate her.

Jake took a seat next to his mother.

"General?" Sam asked, but her eyes were on Teal'c, who returned her gaze steadily. Sam could see the news wasn't going to be anywhere approaching good. Teal'c's presence here alone was anomalous. At best it meant that Jack and Daniel were in the infirmary, at worst…

"Teal'c returned an hour ago." Hammond said, as though reading Sam's mind. "He returned alone."

"Where are Jack and Daniel?" Sam asked her voice sounding steadier than it had any right to.

It was Teal'c who spoke next. "They were captured by enemy forces."

"Which enemy forces?" Jake asked, the bite in his voice resembling his father's so much it seemed to amuse Teal'c despite the situation.

Teal'c smiled softly. "I do not know, JacobO'Neill."

"Daddy's hurt, isn't he?" Gracie said, her eyes on the tabletop.

Sam noticed Hammond look sharply at the top of her daughter's head and surmised that Gracie had hit the nail on the head with that one. "How badly?" She asked, before Teal'c or the General could respond to Gracie's question.

"Badly," Teal'c said succinctly.

Sam nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"We were running for the StarGate under enemy fire. DanielJackson was struck down. O'Neill went back for him and ordered me to keep running to the gate. I hesitated…"

Sam could see it all in her mind's eye.

_Jack was running his feet pounding the terrain so hard it hurt. Teal'c was just ahead of him, Daniel just behind. _

_There was the sound of energy weapons exploding all around them. Then Daniel screamed. Jack wheeled around. _

"_Daniel!" He ran back for his friend, reaching him and dragging him upright, ignoring the younger man's screams. Ahead, he saw Teal'c stop and turn, covering him. "Teal'c! Get to the gate!"_

_The StarGate glinted in the sun ahead of them. Teal'c was only a couple of hundred metres from it. If Teal'c could reach the gate and dial home, maybe Jack could get Daniel to the gate and through in time. If Teal'c turned back they would never make it. "Teal'c!" he yelled again, the Jaffa had not moved. Suddenly, Teal'c galvanised, he turned and ran for the DHD, smashing into it and pressing the symbols with an urgency that was quite unlike him. _

_Pain blossomed in Jack's lower back and he found he could move no more. He'd been hit. He fell, landing on Daniel. Looking up he saw Teal'c turn, the last symbol left unlit. _

_Jack reached for his radio, unable to shout loud enough to reach his friend. "Teal'c. Get help." He ordered before passing out._

_Teal'c assessed the situation in a microsecond then turned and hit the point of origin symbol. Then he took cover behind the DHD and watched as DanielJackson and O'Neill were surrounded. _

_The gate engaged behind him, Teal'c sent through his IDC and dived into the wormhole, feeling the absolute cold engulf him as he heard them fire on the gate behind him. _

"It was an unstable wormhole." Hammond was saying as Sam came back to herself. "We tried redialling but there was no response. They must have damaged their StarGate. Without help, we cannot mount a rescue mission."

Daniel Jackson sat disconsolately on the cell floor, feeling pain as his uniform peeled away from the bloody wound in the back of his thigh. A flesh wound, he had surmised. They were here because of a flesh wound. He should have tried to get up and keep running for the gate. If his years in the StarGate program had taught him anything it was that: keep running for the gate. Let Janet sort out the injuries later. Just get to the damned gate.

He looked over at Jack, who lay on the cold floor of the cell, still unconscious after four hours. Daniel had managed to staunch the bleeding, but Jack still hadn't awoken. Daniel was worried. He'd never known Jack to be unconscious so long. Something in his friend's training saw to it that he was almost always first to recover his consciousness. Yet he hadn't stirred and was breathing shallowly.

Yes.

Daniel was worried.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"What help do we have?" Sam asked, looking at the General. 

"At the moment, none. I've contacted the Asgard and the Tok'ra, as yet we've had no-"

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Harriman's voice drowned out the General's. Sam and Teal'c were on their feet before the announcement had finished.

"Sir?" Sam asked over the sound of the alarm, desperation creeping into her voice.

"Right behind you, Major," Hammond said, following the others out of the room and down to the control room.

"Sergeant?" Hammond asked when he reached Harriman's side.

"Receiving IDC now, sir. It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Hammond said.

Harriman complied with the order and seconds later Jacob Carter stepped through the event horizon. Sam ran from the control room and into the gateroom, reaching her father and throwing herself into his arms before he'd reached the bottom of the ramp.

"Hey, Sam," Jacob greeted his daughter, slightly puzzled at his – normally quite reserved – daughter's reaction. When Sam finally pulled out of the embrace Jacob gave her a searching look and said, "George told me about Jack and Daniel. How are you holding up?"

Sam opened her mouth to respond when the gateroom doors opened behind her. She saw a look of disbelief creep into her father's face. "Dad?" She asked turning. Then she saw the cause of his incredulousness. Gracie and Jake had just entered the gateroom with Teal'c.

"Who are they?" Jacob asked, looking from the children to his daughter.

Gracie and Jake had reached Sam's side now and were standing one either side of her, gazing up at Jacob Carter shyly.

"Dad, this is Jake and Gracie." Sam said, dreading this. She hadn't been able to contact her father in the past year and now this?

"Jake and Gracie…" Jacob said, though looking at the children he had a sneaking suspicion who they belonged to.

"O'Neill," Sam said, confirming his suspicion.

"Sam," Jacob said sternly. Something else had struck him about the children. Something about Jake's eyes.

"Mommy?" Gracie said, looking up at Sam.

"_Mommy_?" Jacob repeated.

Sam nodded, but her attention was on Gracie. "Yes, honey?"

"Is grandpa mad?"

"_Grandpa_?" Jacob repeated, his voice soft. He realised Sam was looking at him. He knelt down to talk to Jake and Gracie. "I'm not mad," he said, "I'm just a little… surprised. I haven't spoken to your mommy for a while."

Gracie moved away from Sam and hugged Jacob and slowly her brother followed her lead.

Jacob looked up at his daughter, his arms full of O'Neill children. "Sammie? Care to explain?"

"Briefing room, dad."

Once the presence of the two children had been explained to Jacob he seemed to accept it pretty well.

When the explanation of Jake and Gracie was done, Teal'c related what had happened on the mission once more.

"Sounds like you need a ship," Jacob said, "I can't help you there, I'm afraid. Our resources are low. I'll do whatever I can to help get them back, but until we have a ship…" he left the sentence trailing.

"A ship is coming," Gracie said quietly.

"You don't know that, Gracie," Jake said sharply, glaring at his sister.

"I do."

"You don't!" Jake said adamantly. Before Gracie could react the room flashed with brilliant white light. Thor appeared at the head of the table.

"I came as soon as I could." The Asgard said. "I wish to help find O'Neill and Dr Jackson in any way that I can. It would seem that you need a ship. I offer mine."

"Thank you, Thor." General Hammond said, gratefully.

Thor was looking curiously at Jake and Gracie.

Jake sighed theatrically. "For cryin' out loud! I'm Jake, she's Gracie, that's our mom and our dad has managed to get himself in trouble – yet again."

Thor inclined his large head. "The resemblance between yourself and your father is uncanny, Jake O'Neill."

Sam smiled softly, watching a variety of emotions fight for dominance in her son's features.

"So, when do we ship out?" She asked, looking at the General.

"We will need reinforcements," Teal'c said.

"Unfortunately, I have not been given a go for a rescue mission. I'm working on it, but it is felt that it is too much of a risk."

Sam saw Jake open his mouth to speak, indignation written all over his face, she hastened to cut in. "So we're on our own?"

Hammond nodded gravely, "I'm not strictly supposed to let anybody go," he said; "however…" he left the sentence trailing.

"You are powerless to stop an intervention by the Asgard." Teal'c said.

"I am.' General Hammond said.

Sam glanced up into the corner of the room, noticing for the first time that the security cameras that covered the briefing room were switched off.

She looked back down to realise General Hammond was looking at her intently. "I'm not about to lose Dr Jackson and Colonel O'Neill, Major," Hammond began.

"Neither are we!" Jake interrupted, hastening to add, "Sir," when his mother gave him a sharp look.

General Hammond looked amused. "See to it that I don't, Major."

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir.'

"What about us?" Jake asked.

"You're staying here." Sam said sternly.

"I don't think so." Jake corrected, "You need us. You need Gracie, anyway, and she's not going anywhere without me." Gracie and Jake were wearing matching expressions of determination.

"Why would we need Gracie?" Jacob asked his grandson, but it was Sam who answered.

"She knows where Jack is," she said quietly. "Kids, go get ready."

Jake and Gracie rose and left the room.

"Sam, are you sure?" Jacob asked.

Sam nodded. "I'd rather have them where I can see them. And they'll be safe on the ship with Thor."

The Asgard nodded. "It will be an honour to safeguard your children, Major Carter."

"Thank you, Thor. General? Permission to gear up?"

Hammond nodded and Sam and Teal'c rose from the table and left, heading for the SG-1 gear up room.

"My head hurts."

Daniel looked up , startled. "Jack?"

"Daniel?"

Daniel hurried over to his friend's side, hoping to still his movement. Jack's normally tanned skin was ashen, his jaw clenched in pain. As Daniel reached him, Jack pulled himself into a sitting position, Daniel helped him lean against the wall.

"Daniel, we're in a cell." Jack said, looking around.

"Yeah," Daniel admitted.

"Teal'c make it to the gate?"

"Yeah."

"Reinforcements?" Jack asked, his voice weak.

"An energy blast hit the gate after Teal'c went through. I saw the wormhole destabilise."

"No gate?"

"No."

"No reinforcements?"

"No." Daniel said, wincing at the fact that he had nothing to impart but bad news.

"Escape." Jack said, trying to move himself into a better position.

"No." Daniel said.

"No?" Jack looked at his friend, raising an eyebrow.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Jack. There's no way we're getting out of here unless we're rescued."

"Ah…" Jack paused for a moment, "And there's no gate?"

"No."

"Ah."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Jack? _Jack_!" Daniel had been trying to wake Jack for fully five minutes, before the other man finally stirred.

"Yeah?"

"You passed out again." Daniel said, keeping his voice low.

"Why are you whispering?" Jack asked, himself too weak to raise his voice above a whisper.

"They brought us some food, I'm not sure they've left us alone." Daniel paused and surveyed his friend critically. "You should eat something."

"'m not hungry."

"Here," Daniel said, wilfully ignoring his friend and handing him some bread.

Jack glared at his friend and opened his mouth to protest at this treatment, but Daniel's dressing down was stalled by the sound of booted feet in the dungeon outside their cell.

"Help me up, Daniel."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack."

" Daniel, so help me-" Jack began threateningly. Daniel sighed loudly and helped pull his friend to his feet, noting thankfully that the wound in his friend's back had at least stopped bleeding.

Jack managed to get his balance and stand unaided, so long as he didn't have to move, he should be fine.

Two heavily armoured men appeared in front of the cell. A third man stood slightly behind them, holding a scroll and a quill.

"Names?" The nervous man said.

Daniel looked at Jack, who nodded minutely, apparently conserving his strength. "I'm Daniel Jackson, and this is Jack O'Neill, we're peaceful travellers."

"That is for the Duke to decide.' The nervous man snapped. "Where did you come from?"

"We came through the StarGate."

"The Circle?" The man said.

"Yeah," Jack drawled, "the Circle."

The nervous man looked slightly disturbed at Jack's tone, but chose not to react. "Where were you before you came through the Circle?"

"We were on our own planet."

"Your own planet, indeed!" The man said incredulously, "And where is that?"

"Earth," Daniel supplied, "We are the Tau'ri."

"An odd name." The man replied. "You were armed." He said accusingly.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I? I am Lonsoro, chief scribe to the Duke Nente."

"And what does this… Duke want with us?" Jack asked, managing to inject disrespect into his voice even through the pain. Inwardly, Daniel cringed. The guards looked like they meant business.

"The Duke desires to know who it is that comes into his lands armed, without prior announcement. He will see you shortly to decide what's to be done with you."

"Great," Jack said, "Lookin' forward to it. Anything else?"

Lonsoro looked at Jack, a blank expression on his face, then turned and exited the dungeon, followed by his guards.

Jack swayed on his feet and Daniel moved quickly to support him.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" Jack asked weakly.

"Antagonise him?" Daniel snapped.

"Yes." Jack moved into a sitting position and rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes. "Those were staff weapon blasts at the gate."

"I know." Daniel replied.

"So how come these guys look medieval?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jack's anthropological assessment, luckily, Jack's eyes were still closed and he could not see Daniel's expression. "I don't know."

"Do me a favour? Work it out.' Jack said.

"I can only assume that there's either a Goa'uld here, or there has been one in the past. That would indicate that they either overthrew the Goa'uld or else they left of their own accord. Jack?"

Daniel glanced at his friend. Jack had lost consciousness again, and his breathing was more laboured than before. _Either way_, Daniel thought, _you have to get out of here soon._

He stood and started pacing the cell, an action that he realised was more characteristic of Jack than himself. He flung himself down in frustration. After several hours' worry, he slept.

Daniel awoke to discover he was alone. They must have taken Jack silently at some point over the last – he checked his watch – _Whoa! Five hours?_

Cursing himself for being so exhausted, Daniel looked around the cell. There was more food on a tray by the door. Daniel ate approximately one third of the food, thinking that when Jack was brought back he'd need to eat.

Jack finally rejoined Daniel in the cell two hours later. He looked dreadful.

"Where'd they take you?" Daniel asked, helping his friend to sit.

"Patched up my back," Jack told him, leaning forward so Daniel could look at his back.

There was indeed a bandage wrapped around Jack's torso. It looked none to clean and the wound was bleeding through it, having probably been reopened by the application of the bandage.

Daniel helped Jack get comfortable once more. "You were gone too long just to bandage you," he said, "Did you meet the Duke?"

Jack nodded. Daniel held the flagon of water to his friend's lips and Jack sipped thirstily. "Not a very nice guy," Jack surmised.

"Are they going to question me?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. Daniel read the telltale signs of his unconsciousness returning.

"Why not?"

"I told them I'm the leader," Jack told him, "they seemed to lose interest in you after that." Jack's eyes fluttered closed.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Daniel demanded, not caring that Jack obviously needed to sleep.

"Well, yeah," Jack said, a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"Why?"

"Let me sleep, Daniel. Got a big date with the Duke tomorrow."

"He wants to see you again?" Daniel asked.

"_Daniel,_ please."

Daniel fell silent.

Sam stared out of the viewer as hyperspace flowed by. Jake and Gracie were sleeping, Teal'c was in his quarters kel'no'reeming and Thor was busy with the ship.

Sam allowed the terror that she'd been feeling for the past twenty-six hours to engulf her. There were no outward signs of this terror, she knew. A lifetime spent in and around the Air Force had ensured that.

"Sammie?"

Sam turned her head slightly and saw her father approaching her.

"Dad?"

"You should be sleeping," Jacob admonished gently.

"I can't," Sam admitted.

Jacob nodded, and moved to stand next to her. Both of them looked out at hyperspace.

"I looked in on the kids," Jacob said.

"They okay?"

"They're amazing," Jacob said. Sam smiled. "I always expected your kids would be. Gracie's so cute, and Jake? So smart, like his mother. He'll be trouble though," Jacob said indulgently.

"He's a lot like his father," Sam confirmed.

Jacob chuckled. Then the two were silent for a few moments. "So how does this work? What's the arrangement?"

"Dad?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sam. George told me you got your own team."

Sam nodded. "A science team."

"You're happy with that?"

Sam looked at him. "Its kinda great, actually, dad."

Jacob looked surprised. "Really? You don't miss SG-1?"

"Technically, I haven't left. Jack and I just don't go on missions together."

"He's still George's second in command." Jacob pointed out.

"I report directly to General Hammond."

"And this is okay with everyone?" Jacob said, amazed.

"Unprecedented circumstances. They don't like it but they live with it."

Jacob chuckled again, "You sound like Jack.'

Sam nodded. "Good."

"Sammie?" Jacob said, after a few moment's silence.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I do like Jack. He's a good man."

"I know, dad."

"We'll get them back." Jacob said decisively.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sam was lacing her combat boots when there was a soft knock on the door of her quarters aboard Thor's ship.

"Yeah?" she called out.

The door opened and admitted Jake. "Thor says we'll be in orbit in two minutes."

Sam cocked her head to one side. 'You didn't have to come all the way down here to tell me that, Jake, what's wrong?"

Jake shrugged and thrust his hands into his pockets. Sam narrowed her eyes at him. She finished lacing her boots and sat down on the bunk, patting the blanket next to her. "Sit," she ordered.

Jake slouched over to her and sat down.

"We will get them back," Sam said.

"Keep telling yourself that, mom." Jake said quietly, but with an undertone of bitterness Sam hadn't heard from him in a long time. She gazed down at the top of the boy's head.

"We've never lost one yet, you know. If you don't include all those times with Daniel." She corrected herself, "and that hardly counts."

Jake looked up at her, a wry smile on his face. Then the smile disappeared and he became serious again. "I'm worried about Gracie."

Sam raised her eyebrows, silently indicating that she needed more information. It was something she'd learned over the past year about both Jake and his father. When they were talking about something serious, it was best not to prompt vocally and to only use the smallest of gestures, or they'd get discouraged or annoyed and drop the subject before telling you anything.

"She's really freaked out about Dad. I've tried telling her that he's with Uncle Daniel, but she just shakes her head and says that Dad is alone and hurt."

"Did she say how she knows?" Sam asked.

"You believe her?"

Sam shrugged. "She's always been right before, Jake," she said softly.

"You think I don't believe her 'cos I don't want to." Jake said.

"Its possible, isn't it?" Sam asked gently.

Jake thought for a moment then nodded once, looking at the deck. Sam slid an arm around his shoulders. "We'll find them, Jake."

Jacob Carter was not a happy man. "You're just going in there? They're _hostiles_! You can't just go in there guns blazing!" He paused, his gaze seeming to internalise, as though he were listening to an inner dialogue.

"What does Selmak think?" Sam asked, an almost snarky tone in her voice.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at her. "Selmak thinks that there isn't a choice," he said reluctantly.

"Smart Tok'ra," Sam said. "We'll be fine dad. They aren't expecting anyone to beam in. And its nighttime down there, so there wont be too many people around. The scanners have picked up very little technology, they seem to be medieval-"

"And the energy weapons Teal'c told us about?" Jacob demanded.

"They seem to be the technological exception, rather than the rule, dad."

"Perhaps left over from a previous part of this planet's history," Teal'c said, "or perhaps stolen."

Sam nodded. "Thor can cover us from here if anything happens."

"Why can't we just beam them out?" Jacob asked.

"Something appears to be interfering with my beaming technology," Thor informed him, "I cannot lock on to anything within the village."

"And I'm just supposed to wait up here while you two are running about down there?"

"Get to know your grandchildren," Sam suggested.

Gracie chose this moment to sidle up to Jacob and slide her hand into his much larger one. Jacob smiled down at her.

"Colonel Carter, I have located Dr Jackson and O'Neill," Thor called from one of the consoles.

Sam and Teal'c materialised in a copse just outside the village and proceeded with caution.

They reached the village and headed for a large stone building at the edge of the village, where the forest was most dense, after quietly agreeing that it seemed to be the most likely place for holding prisoners.

There were no windows on the ground floor, but set into the mud at the base of the rear wall were several grates. Sam knelt down by one and began to examine it.

"You are thinking that these lead to the cells, MajorCarter." Teal'c said.

Sam nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Teal'c?"

"DanielJackson?" Teal'c replied, kneeling by the grate.

"Yeah. Is Sam with you?"

"I'm here, Daniel. We'll have you out in just a second." She nodded to Teal'c, who began heaving on the grate, finding it wasn't very securely lodged in the soil. "Where's Jack?"

"He's not here," Daniel's reply floated up to them.

Sam froze. "Where is he?"

Before Daniel could answer the grate gave way. Teal'c reached a hand down inside the cell and pulled Daniel out.

"He's with the Duke," Daniel informed them, brushing himself off.

"The Duke?"

Daniel nodded. "They take him everyday. He's in pretty bad shape, Sam. I don't know how much longer he can hold out." Daniel swayed on his feet and Teal'c reached out a hand to steady his friend.

Sam looked at him, concern etched into her features. "You okay?"

"Not really," Daniel admitted. "They stopped feeding me two days ago when they realised I'd been hiding food and water to give to Jack."

"What are they doing to him?" Sam asked, horror-stricken.

"Major Carter, can you hear me?" Thor's voice came from the Asgard communicator in Sam's vest pocket. The sound was broken up due to the interference.

"Just a minute Thor, we'll get into the forest." She turned and headed for the trees with Teal'c helping Daniel behind her.

"Go ahead, Thor."

"Have you found Dr Jackson and O'Neill yet, Major?"

"We've got Daniel. Jack wasn't with him."

"I think you should return to the ship." Thor said.

"But we haven't found Jack yet. You should beam Daniel up and-"

"There is a problem with your daughter."

"Beam us up."

Gracie was sobbing uncontrollably. Jacob and Jake were trying – unsuccessfully – to comfort her. Once fully materialised, Sam ran to her daughter.

"Gracie, its mommy. C'mere." Sam soothed, holding out her arms. Jacob handed the child to his daughter. Sam stroked the girl's hair rocking her back and forth.

"They're hurting dad again," Jake said, his face ashen.

Sam nodded and held out her free arm to her son, who came to her side quickly.

Finally, Gracie began to quieten down. "You okay now, honey?" Sam asked. Gracie nodded mutely, her thumb firmly lodged in her mouth. "Grandpa's going to take you for a lie down now, okay?"

Gracie nodded again and allowed Sam to lower her to the deck.

"C'mon, honey." Jacob said, holding out a hand to his granddaughter. She took it and he led her from the room.

"What happened?" Sam asked, turning to her son, who was still standing at her side.

"She just started screaming and crying," Jake said, "So Thor called you." The boy paused, and then went on, "They're torturing him, aren't they? Gracie hasn't been like this since Baal had him."

"I don't know, Jake." Sam said, honestly.

"They are," Daniel said. "It was obvious when they brought him back to the cell. We have to go get him, Sam."

"You're not going anywhere, Daniel." Sam said, "You're too weak. Stay here. Rest. Tell my dad I'll be back soon."

"I will accompany you, MajorCarter," Teal'c said, rising from his seat beside Daniel.

"Sam, let me come with you," Daniel pleaded.

"Daniel, you need to rest," Sam insisted, not unkindly.

"Yeah, Uncle Daniel. You're a mess," Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake."

Jake shrugged and went to sit by Daniel.

Sam looked at Thor and nodded. "Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

They rematerialised in the same spot in the forest and proceeded towards the village.

After walking in silence for some time, Teal'c spoke, "What is your plan of action MajorCarter?"

"We're going in by the front door this time, Teal'c. I'm going to present my credentials as a member or a technologically advanced society and ask that they return Jack."

"A method that has almost certainly been tried by DanielJackson. I assume that you intend to tell them that failure to return O'Neill to us will result in violence," he paused, and looked at his staff weapon thoughtfully. "You plan to use my staff weapon as evidence of our technological superiority."

Sam nodded and shot Teal'c a wry smile. "That's exactly what I plan to do."

"And if they fail to comply with your wishes?"

"I'll carry out my threat."

"Supreme Commander Thor will not fire on these people. Not even to rescue O'Neill."

"I know."

"Ah," Teal'c said, "I infer that that is a bridge you plan to cross when you arrive at its position."

Teal'c used his staff weapon to rap on the huge doors of the Duke's stronghold. A small hatch opened about halfway up and some eyes appeared.

"State your business."

"I am Teal'c. This is Major Samantha Carter. We seek an audience with the Duke."

"The Duke is indisposed."

Teal'c stood back and held his staff weapon, threateningly. "He will see us," he said mildly.

The eyes widened and the hatch slammed shut. A few minutes later Sam and Teal'c heard the sound of the great bolts on the door being drawn back.

The huge doors swung open revealing an angry looking man dressed in full armour. The man stood back and motioned for Sam and Teal'c to enter.

They did so and stopped when they were told to.

"We must await the arrival of the scribe." The guard grunted.

Presently a small man emerged from a door at the side of the entrance hall and headed in their direction.

"I am Lonsoro, the scribe. Your weapons will remain here."

"They will not." Teal'c said.

"I am afraid they must, if you are to see the duke." Lonsoro said, his nervousness visibly increasing under Teal'c's blank stare.

"They will not," Teal'c repeated, "However, we are willing to be taken to the duke under armed guard."

Sam was impressed. Teal'c had taken a gamble on the man's nervousness and seemed to be winning, Lonsoro appeared to be coming around.

"Fine. Garth, bring me five men." Lonsoro ordered. The door guard – Garth – stared at the scribe, who, after shifting uncomfortably, added, "Please."

Garth nodded and exited the room, another guard appearing and taking his place at the door.

"May I ask what it is you wish to see the Duke about?"

"You may not," Teal'c said.

"Oh," Lonsoro said, seemingly at a loss for anything else. He looked uncomfortable. Upset, even.

Presently, Garth returned with five other guards who took up positions around Sam and Teal'c.

"Follow me," Lonsoro said, and led them to the door he had entered the entrance hall through.

They passed through a corridor, then another hall before reaching a large set of double doors. "Wait here, I will announce you," Lonsoro said before opening one of the doors and entering the room beyond.

Sam and Teal'c heard their names being called out then they were motioned through the door. Far from being the throne room Sam had expected they were ushered into a dining room. At one end of a reasonably sized dining table sat a large man – evidently the Duke – picking at a plate of food in front of him. Lonsoro stood to his right.

"You have come for your friend," the Duke said without looking up from his plate. The one you were unable to spirit away."

Teal'c inclined his head.

"Your friend is my prisoner." The Duke said.

"You have no reason for imprisoning him," Sam shot back.

"You are Major Samantha Carter," the Duke said, looking to Lonsoro for confirmation. The scribe nodded. "Your friend has spoken of you. Often."

Sam clenched her jaw to avoid saying something she'd regret.

"And you," the Duke said, shifting his gaze, "are just called Teal'c." His eyes came to rest on Teal'c's staff weapon. "We have weaponry similar to yours." He said, seemingly inconsequentially. "Before he left us, your friend Daniel Jackson said that you were travellers from another world. Is this the tale you wish to tell also?"

"We are peaceful travellers from a planet called Earth," Sam confirmed.

"What is to prevent me imprisoning yourselves along with your friend?"

"There's the fact that you have no reason to imprison any of us…" Sam began.

"You are armed trespassers, I have every right to detain you." The Duke cut in.

"And secondly," Sam continued, undeterred, "We have the power to annihilate you."

"Ah yes, you have friends in the heavens, is that not so?" The Duke asked mockingly.

"We do."

"And they will not hesitate to do us harm if they do not hear from you? Is that correct?"

"That's right."

"However, should they attack us, they would risk… annihilating yourselves, would they not? I do not think they would wish to do that." He pushed his plate away and looked up at Sam and Teal'c, a smile gracing his features.

"I think I will have my men take you to the cells while I decide what to do with you."

"Major Carter?" Thor's voice came through the Asgard communicator in Sam's vest pocket. The Duke was visibly started and poor Lonsoro looked as though he were about to have a heart attack.

"Go ahead, Thor," Sam said, keeping her eyes on the Duke.

"We are under attack. We have had to land in the forest."

"What? Are the kids okay?" Sam asked.

"We're fine, mom," came Jake's voice. "It's a Goa'uld. Gracie says they're not here for us."

"What? They just happened to show up while we were here."

"Looks that way, Sam," Jacob said.

Thor's voice returned. "What is your situation, Major?"

"Not good, Thor."

"What does it mean? 'We are under attack'?" The Duke demanded.

It was Teal'c who responded. "It means that unless you help us and accept our help, your entire people will be enslaved to a false god."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The Duke was silent for several long seconds. Lonsoro leant down and whispered something in his ear.  
The Duke waved him away, "I am aware of that, Lonsoro!"

"Aware of what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," the Duke retorted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you want our help or not?"

"Your help with what, pray tell? I do not believe –"

The Duke was cut off by the doors to the great hall being thrown open and a young man running into the  
room at full tilt, closely followed by the door guards.

"Your grace! Your grace!"

"Who is this?" The Duke demanded as the guards caught up with the young man and held him between  
them.

"He is-"

"I'm William, your grace."

"Well, William. It is not proper to enter the hall of your lord unannounced."

"I didn't have time for niceties, my lord. Please forgive me. We are in danger!" William said, struggling  
against his guards.

The Duke waved a hand imperiously and the guards released William.

"Why are we in danger?"

"I was hunting in the forest, and I saw a huge… thing. It came from the heavens and landed in the big  
clearing by the lake."

The Duke glanced at Sam and Teal'c.

"That's not all, my lord. There were great blasts of lightning coming from the sky and hitting the…  
thing. Then it disappeared!"

"Thank you, William. Rest assured that this will be dealt with. You may go."

"But, my lord…"

"You may _go_, William."

"Yes, my lord." William tugged his forelock and departed.

The Duke sat thinking for a moment.

"Well?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I believe we are going to need one another." The Duke said.

"I'm glad you agree," Sam retorted. She spoke into her communicator. "Thor, we need you guys in  
here."

Her radio crackled. "I will wait in the ship, Major Carter, General Carter has already left."

"What? When?"

"When your son took it upon himself to come after you." Thor said. "Your daughter is also on her way."

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c, can you wait here while I see Jack?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

Sam turned to the Duke, her expression stern. "Before we talk about helping you, you will take me to  
Colonel O'Neill."

The Duke nodded. "Lonsoro?"

"Of course, my Lord." He turned to Sam. "Please, follow me."

The scribe led Sam through a door on the opposite side of the room and down a long corridor until they  
reached a series of steps.

"We have had to move him to the doctor's room," Lonsoro remarked.

"You were torturing him and now you want to heal him?" Sam asked, her anger barely contained.

Lonsoro turned to look at her, "We were not torturing him."

Sam snorted in disbelief but said nothing.

"I am not trying to deceive you, Major Carter, we have not tortured your friend. We have tried to question  
him, but he was more seriously injured than we first believed. He got sicker and sicker before we were able  
to determine the cause."

He turned and continued to walk down the steps. They reached a door and the scribe knocked. An old man  
answered.

"Yes, scribe?"

"Doctor, we need to see your patient."

"That is impossible. He is sick."

"This is his friend, Major Carter," Lonsoro said, indicating Sam, "it is she who wishes to see him. I am also to  
tell you that the Duke wishes to see you urgently."

The doctor glared at the scribe. "Fine." Without even a glance at Sam he left the room and headed off in the  
direction that Sam and Lonsoro had come from.

Lonsoro motioned for Sam to enter the doctor's rooms ahead of her. The room was filled with interesting  
glassware and things in jars, but as soon as she walked through the door Sam's attention was locked on Jack.

She ran across the room to the bed in the corner. Jack was stretched out on it, seemingly asleep, his  
breathing shallow.

Sam stroked his face, feeling the heat there. "Jack? Jack, please wake up."

Jack's eyelids fluttered, but he did not wake.

Sam turned, glaring at Lonsoro, who was staring at her, a sad expression on his face.

"What?" She snapped.

"He is your man." Lonsoro said.

"Yes, and he's dying because of you people!" Sam snapped.

There was a choking sound from behind her and Sam spun to see Jack looking at her, a faint smile on  
his face.

"What's funny?"

"He said I was your man and you didn't say anything," Jack replied, his voice weak and his breathing  
thready.

Sam gave him a mock-glare before moving swiftly and covering his lips with her own. Jack returned  
the kiss weakly. When it ended, Sam stood and said, "C'mon, we have to get you to Thor."

"Thor's here?"

"Yeah, and dad. And the kids."

"You just can't learn to leave them at home, can ya? And Dad's met the kids? _Great_. He's gonna kill  
me." Jack said. This long a speech brought on a coughing fit and Sam had to wait for it to subside  
before she answered.

"We have to get you to the ship." Sam repeated, concern written all over her features.

"Carter, what's goin' on? Why have they let you down here?"

"Later, Jack."

"C'mon, Sam. I'm dyin' here."

"That was in poor taste, don't you think?"

"Not really. What's going on?"

"There's a Goa'uld attacking."

"Ah,"

"We're going to help these people, but I need you to come to the ship now."

"If you move him, he will die." Came Lonsoro's unwelcome voice from behind Sam.

"If I leave him here, he will die!" Sam snapped.

"Mom?"

Sam spun, in the doorway stood Jake.

A guard appeared behind him. "I apologise, scribe. He just ran past us!"

"Leave him and go back to your post," Lonsoro said. After the guard left he turned to Sam "He is  
your son?"

"Our son."

Lonsoro nodded. "It is fitting that he witness his father's death."

"I'm not here to witness anything," Jake said scornfully. He turned to Jack. "Dad, its gonna be okay.  
Gracie's on her way with Grandpa."

"Gracie can't do anything to fix this, honey," Sam said softly, stroking her son's hair.

"Sure she can," Jake said confidently, "its me who's the useless one, remember?"

Sam opened her mouth to protest at her son's low estimation of himself, but was interrupted by a low  
flying missile in the form of her daughter.

"Daddy!" Gracie said, appearing at Jack's side seemingly from nowhere. Sam turned and saw her father  
in the doorway.

"Teal'c's with the Duke," Jacob said his eyes fixed firmly on Jack, who was stroking Gracie's hair. "You  
don't look so good, Jack."

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Daddy? I have to go away with Mommy and Jake, but I'll be back," Gracie said seriously, then she  
turned and headed for the door, dragging Sam by her hand.

"Gracie," Sam protested, "we should stay here."

"We can't help daddy with this stuff," the little girl said contemptuously. "I need the other thing."

"What other thing?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Jake, come _on_!" Gracie said, ignoring her mother's protests and dragging her out the door.

"We'll be back," Jake said to his father, "don't… _go_ anywhere."

Then he turned and ran after his mother and sister.

Lonsoro looked worried. He was clearly unhappy about them having the run of the castle.

"Go keep an eye on them," Jacob said, "I'll watch Jack."

Lonsoro nodded gratefully and left the room.

Jacob pulled up a chair by Jack's bed and sat down. He looked down at the younger man, who had either  
lapsed back into unconsciousness or was faking it. Jacob sighed. "When are you going to stop doing this  
to my daughter, Jack?"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Gracie, where are we going?" Sam asked, still being tugged along the corridors by her daughter.

"Its best not to ask, mom," Jake said from behind her, where he was taking advantage of not  
being in Gracie's grip by walking at a normal pace.

"Have to find the thingy," Gracie said, almost to herself.

Abruptly she turned down a dark corridor, one that Sam hadn't been down on her way to the  
doctor's rooms.

"The Duke will not like this," Lonsoro said inconsequentially.

"Gracie?" Sam asked.

The corridor proved to be short, ending in a wall. Gracie stopped.

"Its just a dead-end, Gracie," Sam said, confused and a little disappointed, despite herself.

"Lift me," Gracie said, turning to her mother.

Sam picked the girl up and Gracie leaned towards the wall. Sam took a step forwards so  
Gracie could reach the wall and the girl ran her small hands over the wall's surface.

When nothing happened after some moments, Jake grew restless. "Gracie, you sure –"

He was cut off by Sam's gasp as a brilliant square became illuminated on the wall. Gracie  
put her hand to one side of the square and it swung outwards, Sam had to step back quickly  
to avoid Gracie being hit.

Gracie stretched her hands out to the hole that had appeared behind the square.

Sam stepped forwards, but reached into the space herself, unwilling to let Gracie do it, not  
knowing what was in there. Her hand closed around something metallic and horribly familiar. She  
withdrew her hand, clutching the Goa'uld healing device.

"Gracie, we can't use this," Sam said, letting Gracie slide to the ground.

"We don't have to," Gracie said, "Grandpa can.". She reached up, took the healing device  
from her mother's hands, and ran back the way they'd come. Sam stood staring after her for  
a moment, then followed, Jake close behind.

Lonsoro, who had just managed to catch his breath, sighed and ran after them.

"Jacob?" Jack's voice was weaker than Jacob had ever heard it. He rose and walked across the  
room to the younger man's side.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm sorry we couldn't contact you when the kids arrived."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. Selmak's voice sounded inside his head, '_He's saying goodbye_.' Aloud, Jacob  
said, "It wasn't your fault, Jack, I wasn't exactly easy to get hold of." He paused, then continued, "They're  
amazing by the way. Absolutely amazing."

"Its all Sam," Jack said weakly.

Jacob smiled ruefully, "I think you have something to do with it too, Gracie has your playfulness. And  
Jake? I've never known an eleven year old that was more stubborn."

Jack laughed, bringing on a coughing fit.

"Don't make me laugh," he pleaded.

"Sorry, Jack," Jacob said, smiling.

"Daniel okay?" Jack asked.

"Stop it, Jack."

"Stop what?"

"You're not doing this to my kid, Jack. Or yours. You're not dying on them."

"Doesn't look like I have much choice."

"I trust Gracie."

"Gracie's eight years old."

"And she's already lost one father, you wanna do that to her again?"

"Low blow, Dad," Jack said, his voice fading as he dropped into unconsciousness once more.

When they reached the doctor's rooms, Jack was unconscious again, and Jacob was looking worried.  
He looked up as they entered.

"I can't get him to wake up," he told them.

Gracie strode forwards and held out the healing device. "Use this."

Jacob took the device and looked at Sam, "How did you find this?"

"Gracie," Sam said, her eyes wandering to Jack's face. "Please try, dad."

Jacob nodded and slipped the healing device over his hand. He held his hand over Jack's chest, the device lit  
up, and Jacob sighed with relief.

Gracie returned to Sam's side and looked up at her. "It'll okay, mommy."

Sam glanced up as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room. Daniel's eyes immediately went to his friend, worry  
creasing his forehead and guilt entering his eyes.

Teal'c moved to Sam's side and spoke in a low voice, "When O'Neill is healed we will have to move quickly  
to prevent the enslavement of these people, MajorCarter." Sam nodded, unable to take her eyes from Jack  
for the moment.

"I don't think this is working," Jacob said, a split second before the light of the hand device flickered and went out.

On the bed, Jack coughed and his head fell to the side, blood trickling between his lips. Jacob held his hand over  
Jack's prone body and tried again, strain showing in his face. Sam moved to his side quickly and reached for Jack's  
neck to check his pulse.

"Dad, I have no pulse," Sam said, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

"Dad!" Jake ran to the bed and grabbed his father's hand.

Sam laid a hand against Jack's cheek. "You're not doing this. Not here and not now," she said, in a whisper that was  
easily audible in the silence of the room. "Please, Jack."

Unnoticed, Gracie made her way to Jacob's side and took his hand. "Try again."

Sam turned and knelt down to be at eye-level with her daughter. "Gracie, honey, its not working. I'm so sorry baby.  
Come here." She opened her arms to the girl, but Gracie shook her head and looked up at Jacob.

"Grandpa, try again. Please."

Sam stared at her daughter, remembering another time that Gracie had tried to heal someone and failed. It had  
been Jack then, too. His clone, in any case. Once they had realised it was never going to work, Sam had tried to  
take Gracie away from the boy's dead body, but Gracie wouldn't budge. Jack had had to physically lift the child  
away and comfort her. It was always Jack who comforted Gracie: whenever she cut her knee, she wanted her daddy;  
whenever she had a nightmare, she wanted her daddy. And Jack wasn't here anymore. Sam closed her eyes and  
tears seeped out from under her lashes.

"Let her do it, whatever she wants to do." The voice was hoarse, almost to the point of being unrecognisable and it came  
from Jake. Sam opened her eyes and turned to look at her son. "Let her try."

Sam nodded and turned back to Gracie, who was smiling brightly at her brother.

"Sammie?" Jacob said, concern his voice heavy with concern.

She looked up at her father and nodded. Jacob raised his hand and held it over Jack's chest once more. Nothing  
happened at first, then the device lit up again.

"Not enough power," Gracie murmured, a look of supreme concentration on her face. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in brilliant light; its brilliance reminded Sam forcibly of when Daniel ascended.

The light lasted for several seconds then disappeared, leaving the room looking gloomy in comparison. Sam stood and  
moved to take Jack's pulse again. Before her hand reached his neck it was captured in one of his own. Sam gasped and  
Jack pulled her down to kiss her.

When it became apparent that the kiss could possibly go on for several hours, Daniel cleared his throat loudly.

Sam stood and backed away from Jack, allowing Jake and Gracie to pile on top of him.

"Hey, recently deceased here, kids!" Jack said, nevertheless pulling the children to him.

"Sam? What the hell?" Jacob said softly, his face full of amazement,

"The healing power of the ancients," Teal'c said.

"Turned up to maximum," Daniel added. "We've never seen anything like this."

"Come on you two, your dad has to get up," Sam said, walking over to the bed and pulling Gracie off Jack. Jake  
climbed down and Jack sat up.

He opened his mouth to speak, then spotted the scribe. "Lonsoro! How's the scribing going?"

Everyone in the room turned to stare at the scribe. Lonsoro was staring from Jack to Gracie, his mouth open and his eyes  
wide. "You truly come from the stars," he said, his voice a whisper.

"Yes," Jack said, sliding from the bed and walking over to the scribe. "And you need our help."


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Sam was staring at Jack. He'd always had a large appetite but this was ridiculous. While the meeting went on around him, Jack did his level best to consume everything on the table.

The Duke was deep in conversation with Teal'c and her father. In theory, she Daniel and Jack were also participating in the discussion, but looking up, Sam saw Daniel was watching Jack with the same look of disbelief on his face.

Gracie was curled up on a couch at the side of the banquet hall, fast asleep. Jake was sitting beside his grandfather, listening intently to the conversation; occasionally he would glance in his sister's direction, checking she was still sleeping.

"Jack?" Jacob said, something in the way he raised his voice making it obvious he was repeating Jack's name for either the second or third time.

Jack swallowed his latest mouthful and looked up, completely unabashed. "Jacob?"

"You wanna come in on this?" Jacob asked.

"Sure," Jack said, "On what?"

"Have you not been listening at all, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I've been listenin'," Jack said, "You and Jacob have been filling the Duke in on the whole Gould thing. We can't make any plans 'til Thor gets here anyway. So I've been catching up on my dinner."

"Thor should be here any minute," Daniel said.

"And as soon as he gets here, we can make some plans, but 'til then…" Jack shrugged and turned back to his meal.

Sam shook her head gently and met Daniel's eyes. As the conversation murmured on at the head of the table Daniel motioned to her to follow him out of the hall.

She rose and followed him into an anteroom.

Daniel looked agitated.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I think you should talk to Jack," Daniel said, without preamble.

"Why?"

"I think the Duke is less than impressed with Jack's leadership."

"So?"

"So? He might be less than inclined to follow Jack's lead with the Goa'uld."

"Daniel…"

"I'm not asking you to do it because of your relationship," Daniel said hastily, "I'm asking you to do it because he listens to you, he always has. Please Sam, talk to him."

"Talk to me about what?"

Sam and Daniel spun to find Jack leaning on the wall behind them, looking for all the world as though he'd been there all night.

"Uh, ask Sam."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "_Daniel?_"

Daniel squirmed. "I just get the feeling the Duke expects you to take more of an active role in the planning stage."

Jack shrugged. "So? I don't care what he wants, Daniel. Planning anything at this point is pointless. We have no idea who we're dealing with."

"So we do nothing?"

"So we wait for Thor to bring us some intel, and then we decide what to do." Jack said harshly. He softened. "Look, whoever this guy is, he's not attacking right now, he's just floating around in orbit."

"And that doesn't worry you?" Daniel demanded.

"Sure it does. Look, Thor'll be here any minute and I promise I'll do my best to impress his excellence then. Okay?"

Sam watched the two of them. Daniel held Jack's eyes for a long time before nodding. "Fine."

"Fine." Jack repeated. "Now, can I get back to my food? Its hungry work, comin' back from the dead."

Daniel's head creased with worry. "How are you feeling?"

"For cryin' out loud, Daniel, gimme a break!" Jack said and spun on his heel and returned to the hall.

Daniel looked at Sam, as though for explanation. She shrugged, raised her eyebrows and followed Jack.

When Sam entered the hall, it was to find Thor already there, sitting beside her father. Jack was just retaking his seat.

"The Goa'uld has made himself known to me. He is a lesser lord, named Geb," Thor was saying.

"Geb? Never heard of him," Jack said flippantly.

"As I said, he is not very superior among the Goa'uld. I do not know why he is here." Thor said.

"It could be that this planet used to be owned by a Gould." Jack said, mispronouncing the name as always.

"It is a definite possibility," Thor said.

"So what do you suggest?" Daniel asked Thor.

"I suggest we wait until Geb makes contact with us," Thor said.

"You sure he will?" Jack asked.

"Well it is their style," Sam said.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned.

Sam glanced up the table. The Duke was watching the interplay between Thor and the team with interest. Jake, on the other hand had a grin on his face largely reminiscent of his father.

Her own father caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the meeting.

"So… we wait?" Daniel asked.

"Shouldn't be too long," Jack said.

In fact they only had to wait fifteen minutes.

Geb appeared in the centre of the room. The guards at the edges of the room rushed forwards, but the Duke held up a hand. "Relax. It is a –" he turned to Jacob.

"Hologram," Jacob supplied.

"A hologram," The Duke finished.

"It means he isn't real," Daniel explained to the guards.

"People of this world-" Geb began.

"I'm sorry, were we not paying you enough attention?" Jack asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Geb ignored him. "I am-"

"Geb, we know." Sam cut in.

Something finally seemed to sink into Geb's mind. "Tau'ri!" He snarled.

"Not just Tau'ri." Jacob said.

The Goa'uld turned saw Jacob and Thor for the first time. "A Tok'ra and an Asgard. That must mean you," he turned back to Jack, "Are SG:1."

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"I have come to reclaim this planet as Goa'uld territory. You will all kneel before your god."

"Not gonna happen." Jack said.

"Yeah, you see we've told them all about the Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"You are a false god, and these people will never kneel before you," Teal'c said.

"You have one hour to surrender the leader of these people, or I will destroy you all."

"We will not surrender," The Duke said.

"Then you will die," Geb replied, "Unless…"

"Unless…" Daniel repeated.

"You had to ask," Jake remarked.

Geb turned to the Duke. "Hand over the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the Asgard, and I will forget I visited your planet. You have one hour."

He vanished.

"Well," Sam said, "that went well."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

* * *

"No. Absolutely not. No way." 

"Jack…" Daniel said.

"No, Daniel. We can't just hand ourselves over to this Gould. Who is he, anyway?" He asked, looking at Teal'c.

"I have never heard of him, O'Neill." Teal'c intoned.

"He was on the ship, when I killed Anubis," Gracie said, rising from the couch and walking over to the table. She looked confused for a moment, then added, "but he was… inside, quiet. Then he escaped. He belongs to Baal." She added.

"Quiet?" Jack asked.

"I think she means he was… gestating." Sam said.

"Gestating?" Jack repeated. "Ew."

"Of what do you speak?" The Duke asked.

"When a Goa'uld is spawned, they spend many years inside the stomach of the Jaffa, until they reach adulthood, when they take a host," Jacob explained.

Understanding dawned, and the Duke looked nervously at Teal'c.

"I no longer possess a symbiote," Teal'c assured him succinctly.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel said, "If we don't give ourselves up, he'll kill these people."

They sat in silence for a moment, and then Sam said, "Thor, why couldn't we beam in here earlier?"

"This palace is shielded," Thor replied.

"With Goa'uld technology?" Teal'c asked, apparently following Sam's train of thought.

"Yes," Thor said. "I myself was only able to project a hologram into this room. The shields are weak, however, and would not stand up to an attack for any length of time, I am sorry Doctor Carter."

"Could you work on them, maybe so something about that?" Jack asked Sam.

"Its worth a shot," Sam replied, rising.

"Jacob, go with her," Jack said.

Jacob and nodded and rose, exiting the room with Sam.

Teal'c shared a significant look with Jack, who nodded.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked them both, seeing the look.

Jack looked at the Duke, "Is there somewhere my kids can sleep?"

The Duke nodded, and waved two guards over. "Take the children and put them in the best guest rooms."

The guards nodded and Jake and Gracie rose to follow them.

"I'll come say goodnight in a bit, kids," Jack said.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, after he had gone.

"We need to buy some time," Jack said.

"Indeed," Teal'c intoned.

"You're not serious," Daniel said.

"I will surrender myself," Teal'c said.

"Nope."

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Belongs to Baal," Jack muttered.

"You think I would not be enough to satisfy Geb," Teal'c said, "You think he is the offspring of Baal."

Jack nodded.

"We can't let you do this Jack,"

"We don't have a choice, Daniel."

"DanielJackson is correct, O'Neill, Geb will most likely torture you."

"Then you guys'll just have to rescue me before that can happen, won't ya?"

"No," the Duke said. Daniel, Jack and Teal'c turned to look at him. "I cannot allow you to do this, you must take your children and escape, all of you! We will take our chances against this… Geb."

"And we can't allow you to do that," Daniel said, "But there has to be another way."

"There isn't Daniel. Thor's hands are pretty much tied here, and we can't just leave these people. We just have to hope that I'm big enough bait for Geb, and hope we can get him to wait 'til morning. That should give Carter enough time to soup up the shields." He looked at the Duke, "I need you to get the entire town in here, the place is big enough, they should fit."

The Duke nodded. "This palace was built as a stronghold. Scribe!"

Lonsoro, thus far forgotten and sulking in a corner, hurried forwards. "Yes, my lord?"

"Go to the town and bring the townspeople here. Do not cause panic."

"Yes, my lord." The scribe hurried out, taking two guards with him.

"Thor?" Jack asked.

"I know what you want me to do, O'Neill. I will send the message to Geb, and return when I have his answer." The Asgard inclined his head, and disappeared.

Daniel still looked unhappy.

Jack sighed. "Daniel, you know there's no other way."

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about this plan. We have no way of knowing that we'll be able to get you back."

"Daniel, if I can get on board that ship, I might be able to disable it. And if anything else goes wrong, then Thor should be able to beam me out."

"Shields, Jack?"

"Thor shoulda fixed his ship by then," Jack said. "Daniel, I'm not sayin' you should be happy about this plan, I'm just sayin' that it's the plan, and you have to go along with it. Okay?"

"You said Thor's hands were tied. What if he can't intervene to help you?"

"I wish to know the answer to that also," Teal'c said.

"Thor likes me. He'll get me out." Jack said.

"Too much can go wrong." Daniel said.

"Look," Jack said, exasperated, "I'm just tryin' to buy some time, and maybe, disable the shields on that ship so we can get outta here and leave these people as we found them." He stood. "I'm going to see how Carter's doin'."

As Jack stalked out of the room Daniel turned to Teal'c, eyebrows raised. "Carter?"

Teal'c raised one eyebrow, but said nothing.

Sam felt him enter the room. She did not turn from her work.

"Hey," Jack said softly, "Where's dad?"

Sam smiled to herself. "He was tired so I sent him to get some rest." She said.

"Tired? Even with Selmak?" Jack asked.

The question made Sam pause momentarily in her work. "I guess so, it's been a long day." She shrugged and continued working with the shield crystals.

"How's it goin'?" Jack asked.

"Shields are running at 10 per cent. I think I should be able to get them up to at least fifty. Its amazing they're still working at all after all these years."

"Yeah," he paused. "I'll keep you company."

After several minutes, Sam became acutely aware of Jack pacing behind her. There was no way for her to ignore it.

She had to try very hard not to sigh with relief when the sound of his pacing stopped, abruptly. _That's better_.

"How's it goin'?" He asked again, obviously there was something on his mind. He was right behind her. That was not better. That was worse.

"Did you come down here for a reason, Jack?" She asked, trying to keep the exasperation in her voice to a minimum.

"Kinda, wanted to talk to you about somethin'," he admitted, as though she were dragging the words from him. "It'll keep 'til you're done."

His radio crackled, "Jack?"

"Go ahead, Daniel."

"Thor says he sent the message to Geb."

"And?" Jack asked.

"And he accepted," Daniel sounded annoyed.

"We have 'til morning?"

"Yeah. Jack, I-"

"O'Neill out." Jack said, and Sam heard a click as he turned his radio off.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"When you've finished what you're doing."

Sam sighed; it was time to say what she'd wanted to say for years. "You know, it'd be a lot easier for me to work if you weren't doing that."

"Doing what?"

Her annoyance and his feigned denseness distracted her and she slipped and cut herself on the damaged crystals. "Dammit!" She sucked her hurt finger.

"Lemme see," Jack said, turning her gently by the shoulder. Sam glared up at him, still sucking the damaged finger. At least he had the decency to look abashed. He pulled her hand towards his face for inspection. It was bleeding slightly.

"Sorry," he murmured. Then he patted his vest pockets, finally withdrawing a band-aid.

"There's really no need…" she began.

He shook his head, sticking the band-aid firmly to her finger. "Don't want you getting blood on the crystals, do we?" He finished and risked a half smile at her. "All better." She nodded, but he didn't let go of her hand and she made no move to turn back around.

"You want me to go someplace else?" He asked softly.

"I want you to tell me what's going on."

"When you're done."

Sam sighed. In some ways he still had not changed. He was still very uneasy about opening up, even to her. She turned back to the console. "Whatever you say, sir." She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help herself right now.

"Ouch," he said quietly. There was silence for a few moments, during which he did not move. Sam began to work on the console again.

After several fruitless minutes, Sam snapped, "I just told you that was distracting."

"What is?"

"When you stand behind me like that. It makes it more difficult for me to work."

"It never did before." He retorted.

"Yes it did, I just never said anything before."

His next words were so quiet they were almost inaudible. "I know."

Sam was angry now. "Then why do it? I'm busy trying to save our asses and you distract me?"

His answer, when it came, was disarmingly honest. "I used to do it, 'cause, well… when we were in situations like this we were usually about to die… I just wanted to be here, when… it happened."

"Here?" She asked, her voice calmer now, but still clipped.

"Here," he said, stepping closer to her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, then his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

That roused Sam's suspicion even more. "What's going on, Jack?"

He sighed. "To buy time, we're gonna offer Geb something he wants."

"He wants us," Sam said.

"Well, he can't have all of us. So he's getting me. Seems to be quite happy with the trade off, too."

Sam turned in his arms and pushed him away. "What?"

"Carter – Sam – it's the only way."

"That's crap and you know it. There has to be another way."

"You sound like Daniel." Jack remarked, "Look, I know your big brain is just itchin' to get started on this, but I'm gonna have to pull rank on this one, Sam."

"So you're going to get yourself killed and there's nothing I can do about it, because you _outrank_me?" Sam snarled.

"Sam…" he reached for her but she turned back to the console.

"I have to finish this, sir, do you mind?" Sam said, her voice hoarse.

He sighed. "Fine." He stepped back and she heard his footsteps go to the door. The door hissed open, then closed behind him. Sam let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

She was still so breathtakingly angry with him that it hurt. But she had to concentrate. If she fixed these shields, maybe she could get him home and enjoy making him sleep on the couch for a couple of days like normal couples did when they had a fight. Normal couples didn't fight about who should get sacrificed to glowing-eyed aliens on a planet millions of light years from home though, did they?

She sighed.

Behind her the door hissed open again. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes filled with anger.

"Expecting someone else?" Daniel asked gently.

"Not really." Sam said, abruptly realising she hadn't been. Jack wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Jack sent me to keep an eye on you." Daniel said.

"I know. "

"Did you guys have a fight?'

Sam turned back to the console, took a deep breath, and did what she had become so practiced at over the years. She pushed all her feelings deep, deep down, and got to work.

After it became clear that she wasn't going to respond, Daniel blew out a breath and said to the room at large, "I'll take that as a yes."

Three hours later, the shields running at sixty-three per cent, Sam lay awake in the quarters assigned to her. She had been there for two hours, unable to sleep, wondering where Jack was.

When she had finished repairing the shields as best she could, she and Daniel had returned to the main hall, where Teal'c was once again deep in conversation with the Duke. She walked over to them, explained the status of the shields, and asked where Jake and Gracie were.

"O'Neill sent them to some quarters, insisting they sleep." Teal'c informed her.

Sam nodded. "Can you show me where they are? I want to check on them before I go to bed."

Teal'c nodded, but behind her Jacob Carter spoke. "I'll show you where they are, Sam."

Sam nodded, said goodnight to Daniel, Teal'c and the Duke, and followed her father out of the room.

After a minute or so of walking in silence, Jacob spoke. "I saw Jack." Sam made no response. "You're really mad at him, huh, kid?" Again, Sam didn't reply. "Sammie?" Jacob pressed.

"Why him?" Sam asked angrily.

"He's Jack," her father responded simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, stopping and glaring at him.

"It means he will always put you guys before himself." Jacob said gently, smiling at his daughter. "That was true before the kids arrived and it always will be."

Sam continued to glare at him.

"You know I'm right, Sam. Jack's stubborn. If you fight with him over this, and you lose him, how are you gonna feel?"

He turned and continued down the corridor. Sam stood stock still for a moment, then followed.

So here she was now, lying awake, wondering what would happen next. Tomorrow, Jack would go to the mothership and give himself up to Geb, and they had no real plan to get him back.

Unable to sleep, she turned to face the wall. Jack was probably sound asleep by now, in his own quarters somewhere else in the building. The separate quarters that he had requested. It was probably the last night they would ever have together and he had chosen to spend it alone.

An hour and a half later, sleep was just finding Sam when she heard the door open behind her and someone tiptoe into the room. Jack. She could feel him there, eight years of working in the best offworld team meant she always knew exactly when, he entered a room, where he stood and when he left.

Now she could _feel_ him looking at her back, judging whether she was asleep or not, weighing his next move. She heard him unfasten the catches on his vest, heard the sound of his P-90 being placed gently on the dresser, then the now-familiar sounds of Jack undressing.

Seconds later she felt his weight on the bed behind her. Her whole body ached to move back and feel him against her, but she held herself still. Presently she felt his hand slide round her waist and his body close the gap between them. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath.

"Where have you been?" She asked, apropos of nothing.

"Walking." He answered, seemingly unsurprised to find her fully awake.

Sam was silent for a few moments, then, "I don't want you to do this."

"I know."

"You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

"I have to."

Sam heard the absolute belief in his voice. He was right. They had no other option. "Okay." She felt some of the tension in his body dissipate and rolled over to face him. Even in the darkness she could see him watching her. "We will get you back."

"You'd better," he murmured softly, "I'm not lettin' the son of Baal kill me."

"The son of Baal?' Sam asked.

She felt him nod.

"Speaking of sons…" she said.

"I haven't told the kids yet. I think they know anyway. Gracie's doin' that _thing_again."

"That seeing-the-future thing?" She asked.

"That thing, yeah."

"I love you." Sam said quietly into the darkness.

"That's why I know I'm not gonna die tomorrow," Jack said. "With your giant brain on my side?" he snorted derisively, "Geb doesn't stand a chance."

Sam laughed softly. "You know we're getting married when we get home?"

"Thank god," Jack said.

"Huh?"

"I can't stand the looks your dad keeps givin' me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sam woke up before dawn and lay awake, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to look at Jack,  
but found she couldn't.

"You can't even look at me now?" Jack asked softly.

"Have you slept at all?" Sam asked.

He was silent a moment, and when the lie came, it was an obvious one, "A bit," She felt him turn  
on his side to face her, "C'mere." Sam turned onto her side, with her back to him and snuggled  
back against him. Jack slid his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

"How long do we have?" Sam asked.

"One hour, forty-three minutes."

"You have been awake a while," Sam responded, amused.

"Yeah."

"Do we have to go through with this plan?"

"You can't get the shields to work any better?"

"I tried, Jack."

"I know, it's just that… without those shields at full power… I don't have a choice Sam. If  
I don't go, we could lose everything."

Sam turned in his arms and rested her forehead against his neck.

As she opened her mouth to say something, their bedroom door burst open.

"_Daniel_!" Jack yelled, before the intruder even spoke.

"Jack! Sam! You have to come quickly!" Daniel said.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" Sam asked, sitting up and pulling the blanket with her.

"Jake's gone!"

They had searched the castle. It had proved difficult, what with all the townspeople

congregated around the place.

Jack's first port-of-call had been Gracie. The little girl, however, either knew nothing, or she  
wasn't telling.

Now he was sitting at the table in the great hall, waiting for everyone else to join him. He was dressed  
in just basic BDUs. No tactical vest, no weapons, they'd be pointless. He looked up as Sam entered the  
room, closely followed by Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob and the Duke. Gracie was being carried by Teal'c, looking  
every inch the little princess.

"We don't think he's here, unless he's with some of the townspeople,' Daniel said, taking a seat opposite  
Jack.

"He'll turn up," Jack said.

Daniel gave him an odd look.

"Gracie knows where he is," Sam said.

"GraceO'Neill would tell us if he were in any danger," Teal'c said approvingly.

Jack gave Gracie calculating look. " I'm sure she would."

"Are all the people here?" Jack asked, looking at the Duke.

"They are," the man responded. He seemed to have aged about fifty years over night.

Jack looked at his watch, "I should be going then." He stood. "Teal'c, a quick word?"

Teal'c inclined his head, placed Gracie on the floor and followed Jack out of earshot of the others.

Sam and Daniel watched as the two of them muttered to one another.

"What do you think they're saying?" Daniel asked.

"I can guess," Sam said.

"Care to share?"

"No."

"How are you holding up, kid?" Jacob asked, moving to Sam's side.

"I'm fine, dad," Sam said, stooping to pick up Gracie who was trying to sneak over to eavesdrop on her  
father and Teal'c.

"Really?"

"This is our, job, dad," Sam said softly. "And besides, he's coming back."

Jack and Teal'c walked back over to them. Jack looked serious and Teal'c looked solemn, but then  
he always did.

"Jack…" Daniel began.

"Ah!" Jack said, holding up a warning finger. "I expect you guys to rescue me sooner rather than later."

Daniel nodded.

"See you soon, Jack," Jacob said, smiling slightly.

"Jacob,"

Gracie slid out of her mother's arms and ran to her daddy. "See you soon, daddy," she said, as he swung  
her up into his arms. "Sorry Jake isn't here. You know how he is." She made a face.

Jack looked sternly into her eyes. "You tell your mom if your brother gets himself into any trouble,  
okay, Gracie?"

Gracie looked slightly uncomfortable at his close scrutiny. "Jake's fine, daddy."

"And you'll let your mom know the minute he's not, right?"

Gracie nodded.

"That's my girl," Jack said, smiling at her. The he held her very tightly, stroking her hair.

Sam found she couldn't watch as he said goodbye to their daughter. She stared at the ground, her jaw  
clenched, her arms wrapped around herself.

Jack handed Gracie to Jacob. Sam looked up at him finally. "I'll see you soon, Jack," she said, surprised  
at how steady her voice sounded.

He nodded and stared at her for a long moment, then said, "C'mere."

She crossed the distance between them quickly and felt his arms close around her and pull her so hard  
against his body she had trouble breathing. It didn't matter. She wanted to remember every detail of him.  
She buried her face in his BDU jacket and took as deep a breath she could, drinking him in. She could feel  
him taking equally deep breaths, the reassuring feeling of his chest against her making her want to sob.

All too soon it was over, he released her and backed away.

"Time to hit the road," he said. "Daniel," he inclined his head.

"See ya, Jack," Daniel responded, clearly trying to mask the worry in his voice, and not quite  
managing it.

Jack blew out a breath and walked past them, heading for the exit.

Sam looked at her daughter. Gracie was crying, tears streaming down her face and her breath coming  
in shuddering gasps. The girl looked absolutely terrified.

'_This is wrong_.' Sam thought, _'If Gracie is scared, it's wrong.'_ She remembered how sure she'd been  
that he was dead last year, when they watched Anubis' mothership blow his X-302 out of the stars.  
But Grace had been calm then. She had known, in that special way she had, that he was okay, that he  
was alive, and furthermore, that he was going to be okay, for long enough to save them, at least.

And now Gracie was sobbing.

"Jack," She said, her voice low, as though she hadn't intended to say it aloud.

Jack heard. He stopped where he was, framed in the light from the entrance hall.

Sam strode towards him, reached up and pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him fiercely. His tongue  
swept into her mouth and one of his hands slid into her hair, threading through the blonde strands. His other  
hand went to her waist and pulled her against him. Daniel was shocked at such an open display of their feelings  
towards one another. No matter what had changed, old habits had proved hard to break and Sam and Jack's  
behaviour towards one another hadn't changed much outside of their house.

Finally, Sam and Jack parted, Jack held Sam's face in one hand and Daniel heard him murmur, "I love you,"  
before tuning on his heel and leaving the hall without a backwards glance. Daniel was reminded forcibly of his  
first contact with an alternate universe Sam and Jack, and he desperately hoped the outcome would be different  
for them. That Jack O'Neill had died shortly after his goodbye.

Sam turned away from the door to the entrance hall and walked back over to where the others were standing.  
Gracie reached for her and Sam pulled her into her arms.

The Duke was the first to speak. "I am so sorry for what is happening, if we had only-"

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent this," Sam said, her voice low. "This is what we do," she  
added, "we help people like you. And that?" She jerked her head in the direction of the door, "that's what he  
does." She sighed and turned to Teal'c, "I know you don't want to tell me what Jack said to you, and that's fine,"  
she assured him, "because if a time comes when I need to know, I know you'll tell me. I just need to know if he  
asked you to do anything?"

"He asked me to keep my eyes open," Teal'c said.

Sam nodded. "That shouldn't interfere with what I want you to help me with. Daniel, I want you to look for my  
son. Ask people, they'll talk to you." Daniel nodded and Sam turned to Teal'c. "I want you to go to the townspeople  
the Duke and explain to them about the Goa'uld. Outline their choices. Explain to them that they can either fight,  
or they can be enslaved."

"But Colonel O'Neill gave himself up in trade!" Lonsoro said, his voice quavering.

For the first time they noticed his presence in the hall. Sam looked at him. "That only buys us time. The colonel  
knew that. We have to come up with something else."

"Something else?" Jacob asked.

"That's where I need your help, Dad." Sam said, she looked at her daughter, who had quietened down know. "You  
okay, honey?" Gracie nodded solemnly. "I want you to go with Uncle Daniel, you're to help him find your brother,  
understand?" Gracie nodded again and slid to the ground, walking over to Daniel and taking his hand. "Dad, come  
with me." Sam said, and without another word, strode from the room, in the direction of the shield generators.  
Jacob followed her.

As he reached the door leading out of the great hall, Jacob heard Teal'c say, "DanielJackson, can I have a brief  
talk with you?" And he knew what Jack had spoken to Teal'c about. Jack was worried about his son, more worried  
than he'd let on. Far more worried.


	11. Chapter 11

As the Jaffa surrounded him, Jack almost breathed a sigh of relief. It had been so hard to  
walk out of the palace. So strong was his desire to stay he felt as though his muscles had  
tried to rip themselves from his bones to make him step through the door.

But now he was surrounded by Jaffa. This he knew. This he could deal with.

"So," he said conversationally, "how are we all doin'?"

"Silence, Tau'ri!" One of the Jaffa snapped.

Jack sighed. "Seriously, seven years we've been doing this! You guys need to come up  
with somethin' new."

The rings descended and the next moment, Jack was standing on the mothership in orbit.  
Jack looked around; it looked just like every other Goa'uld ship he'd ever been on. He sighed  
again. "And get a new decorator!"

He was suddenly very aware of his personal space being invaded by a staff weapon; he looked  
along it to the Jaffa holding it.

"I warned you-" the Jaffa began.

"Kree!"

Jack looked away from the angry Jaffa to the Goa'uld that had just entered the room. He was  
wearing the shiniest gold costume Jack had yet seen on a Goa'uld. '_Even Apophis had better  
taste…'_ he thought dryly. Aloud, he said, "And you would be Geb, I'm guessing?"

"I am Geb. You are O'Neill, of SG-1."

"I wish I could say I was pleased to meet ya, Geb…" Jack said.

Geb ignored him and turned to his Jaffa, "Take O'Neill to a cell. I will send for him shortly."

The Jaffa bowed their heads and shoved Jack out of the room.

--

When they reached the cell, the Jaffa did their usual trick of throwing Jack in just hard enough  
to hurt, but not hard enough to do damage they could get into trouble for.

After they had stomped off Jack picked himself up off the floor and looked around his new  
accommodation. After discovering that Geb had unaccountably left the cell bereft of anything  
in the way of an escape route, he sat down on the floor. Presently he fell into a light doze.

--

Daniel walked hand-in-hand with Gracie, following the Duke, Teal'c and Lonsoro.

"So…" Daniel began, "is there anything you want to tell me about your brother?"

"Uh-uh." Gracie said.

"Come on, Gracie," Daniel pleaded. "Your mom's really worried about him."

"Jake's safe," Gracie said.

"Safe?" Daniel repeated, looking down at her. When no response was forthcoming, he  
sighed. "I guess that's a start."

--

Sam and Jacob were in the chamber that housed the shield generators.

"You know," Jacob said, "it'd be a lot easier if you'd tell me what it is I'm looking for."

Sam sighed and stopped searching the wall with her fingertips.

"This place was a Goa'uld stronghold," she said. Jacob nodded. "Except that it's not like  
any other one we've seen. Everything here is hidden, disguised. We had to look for half  
an hour before we found the shield generators, and we only found them then because the  
wall was slightly warm."

"You're thinking there are other Goa'uld technologies hidden here?" Jacob asked. Sam  
nodded. "What?" Jacob asked, turning back to the wall.

"I don't know, a weapon? Better shields? There has to be _something_!"

"How about rings?" He asked slowly.

"That kind of thing, yeah," Sam conceded.

"No," Jacob said, "how about _rings_?"

Sam gasped as rings shot out of the floor and hovered in mid air.

"Now all we need is a plan that involves Jack being on the mothership, rings and shields  
at sixty-three per cent," Jacob said wryly.

"Keep looking, dad." Sam said, moving over to another wall.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Jake?"

"I think I know where he is." Sam said quietly. She glanced over her shoulder at the rings  
idling in the middle of the room. Jacob turned back to the recently discovered console and  
retracted the rings. "And now I know how he got there."

--

Jack awoke, unsure what had woken him. Had it been the guards, he would even now be being  
yelled at and hauled to his feet in a way fit to dislocate his shoulders.

Footsteps. There were light footsteps outside the cell.

Jack shut his eyes again, wanting to delay the moment of discovery.

No chance.

"Dad?"

The whisper was familiar and altogether unwelcome.

"I knew it," Jack muttered.

"Dad?" The voice said again, puzzled.

Jack opened his eyes. Jake was standing just outside the cell, staring in at him. "I hoped I was  
wrong." Jack said. He stood and walked over to his son.

"I'm gonna help you get out of here." Jake said.

"Uh huh," Jack responded. "And you're gonna do that how?"

"I'm going to-"

Jack never found out what Jake was going to do. The boy turned his head suddenly, clearly hearing  
a sound as unwelcome to him as his own voice had been to Jack.

"Gotta go," he said, and ducked out of sight again.

Jack shut his eyes and sighed. "Great. Just… great." When he looked up again, there were four Jaffa  
standing outside the cell. "Hey guys!" He greeted brightly as they opened the door. "Shall we?"

It was hours later. Geb had proved himself every bit as inventive as his father in the way of elaborate  
torture methods. Jack stood between two huge Jaffa, suspended by his wrists.

"I remember Baal, my father, tortured you. He killed you and revived you many times over," Geb was  
circling Jack as he spoke, Jack barely had the energy to look up at him whenever he was in his field of  
vision. "I do not have the luxury of a sarcophagus here. But, as you can see, I do not need to kill you.  
You see, Tau'ri, I do not wish to."

"Why not?" Jack asked, hating himself for playing along.

"SG-1 have come to symbolise the Tau'ri for all Goa'uld. But it is you, you they despise the most.  
Daniel Jackson discovered how to make the Chaapa-ai work, Major Carter is a formidable enemy,  
and Teal'c, Teal'c is the shol'va. But none of their victories would have been possible without you.  
You turned Teal'c into a shol'va."

"Teal'c already knew you guys weren't gods, long before I met him," Jack argued.

"Nevertheless, you instigated the Jaffa rebellion, and for that, many Goa'uld will be glad to see  
you tortured. It will buy me my place among the System Lords."

"Good," Jack said, "then my team can kick your ass like they do to those guys."

Geb laughed mockingly and raised his hand. Jack fought against his restraints as the hand  
device lit up.

--

The lab was dark, the complex silent. Something important had happened, someone had told her  
something very important and she couldn't quite remember… Sam Carter rose from her chair and left  
her lab. The corridors were silent and almost completely dark. She wasn't afraid. She could never  
be afraid here. This was the SGC, this was home.

When she reached the control room the blast doors were closed. Taking Sergeant Harriman's  
seat, she opened them. The gateroom was filled with the gentle rippling light from the stargate.

Sam Carter stared at the event horizon for a few moments. The silence of the SGC pressing in  
around her.

He was there, on the ramp below her. He was dressed in green BDUs, she was there too, another  
her, another Sam Carter.

They were standing so close to one another that the green that was his uniform blended with the  
green that was hers. She wondered what they could be saying to one another.

Sam Carter was in the gateroom, standing on the ramp, being held by him. So close she could  
feel every line of his body even through his uniform.

Sam looked up into his eyes, puzzled at how sad he looked. "Why am I here?" she asked softly.

"I love you," he said. Then he let go of her, turned, and headed up the ramp and through the  
event horizon.

Sam followed him, but the wormhole disengaged as she reached the gate, filling the gateroom  
with darkness. And pain. Sudden, unbearable pain.

Sam Carter dropped to her knees, screaming with the pain.

Someone was calling her.

"Sam! Sam, you have to wake up!"

She opened her eyes. The SGC was gone, she was in her room in the Duke's palace. Daniel  
was staring, wild-eyed at her.

She sat up. "I'm okay, Daniel, it was just a dream."

"You were screaming," Daniel said, eyeing her doubtfully.

"It was a bad dream," she conceded. Daniel's face took on the expression she'd come to  
recognise as 'Daniel wants to say something you don't want to hear'. She'd only ever seen  
it directed at Jack before. "What is it, Daniel?"

"You were screaming Jack's name," Daniel said, then had the good grace to look away.

"Oh," Sam said.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither looking at the other. After a while, Sam said,  
"I missed it."

Her voice was so soft, Daniel wasn't sure he was supposed to hear her, he responded anyway.  
"Missed what?"

"He said he loves me," she said simply, "and I missed it."

'_Ah_', Daniel thought. "First time?" She nodded, wordlessly. "We are going to get him back,  
Sam. He'll say it again."

She shook her head again, and Daniel saw tears glinting on her cheeks. "I never told him…  
I never said…"

Daniel hugged her, feeling useless.

"You guys are really messed up, you know that?"


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Daniel sat in silence for a few moments, neither one wanting to articulate the troubling thoughts in their heads.  
Slowly, they became aware of a plaintive wailing sound drawing closer to the open door of the room.

Sam threw back the covers and walked towards the door, only to be met by her father cradling a seemingly inconsolable  
Gracie. Sam held out her arms..

"I can't get her to stop," Jacob said, handing her over. "She was calling out for Jack," he said reluctantly, clearly unwilling  
to cause his daughter more pain.

Sam nodded and spoke to Gracie, "Shhh… its just a dream, honey." She continued to make soothing sounds as she made her  
way back over to the bed and laid her daughter down in it.

Daniel rose and walked over to Jacob, who had been joined by Teal'c.

"Gracie wake you up to?" Daniel asked Teal'c.

"Indeed."

"Does she have bad dreams like this a lot?" Jacob asked, his face showing his concern.

"I don't think they're just dreams," Daniel responded.

"Come again?"

"DanielJackson believes GraceO'Neill is connected to her father. She is feeling his pain," he paused, then added. "I also believe  
this."

Jacob dipped his head. When he spoke, it was Selmak's voice. "You have evidence of this?"

"Well, she always seems to know where he is, for one thing," Daniel said.

"GraceO'Neill also displays signs of pain when O'Neill is hurt. When he was injured on this very planet, it was she who alerted DoctorCArter."

Selmak nodded thoughtfully.

"We think it has something to do with the ancient gene, she and Jack have," Daniel added.

"If that were the case wouldn't their son, Jacob, have the same connection?" Selmak asked.

"We don't know," Daniel admitted. "He doesn't seem to."

"Perhaps it is a combination of the ancient gene inherited from O'Neill and the naquadah inherited from DoctorCArter,"  
Teal'c postulated.

"Or perhaps the child is merely dreaming," Selmak said.

"No," at the sound of Sam's voice they turned. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at Gracie, who was sleeping  
fitfully. "They're not just dreams." Satisfied that the child was sleeping now, she stoodand walked over to them. "She knows  
when he's hurt, when he's in danger. And she knows when he's not."

"Which of those is happening right now?" Jacob asked, Selmak having relinquished control.

"He's hurt. Badly. But not fatally," Sam added.

"She told you all that?" Jacob asked, incredulous.

Sam shook her head. "I can feel it too," she held up a hand, "Don't ask me why, dad. I was dreaming, and I could feel it."

Daniel, whose mind had been working a mile a minute, opened his mouth, and ignoring an odd look from Teal'c, said, "Maybe  
you're pregnant?"

Sam and Jacob stared at him.

"Well, it would explain how she can suddenly –" he grasped for the words "feel Jack's pain, as it were." He shrugged.

Sam looked away from him, only to find herself being scrutinised by her father, and even more uncomfortable, she had the  
feeling Selmak was getting behind the glare too.

"What?' She asked defensively. "I'm not!" She thought for a moment, then added, "At least, I don't think I am."

Hoping to break the tension, Daniel cleared his throat loudly and said, "Seeing as we're all up now, shouldn't we keep looking  
for Jake?"

Sam shook her head, "There's no point. He's not here anymore."

Daniel looked at her, puzzled.

"Sam thinks Jake used the rings to go up to the ship last night," Jacob said.

"That's…" Daniel began.

"What O'Neill would have done in his place," Teal'c finished.

"Not was I was gonna say, Teal'c."

--

It was something Jack had discovered a long time ago, and was unfortunate enough to have cause to remember now. If  
the pain goes on long enough, without becoming either more painful or less painful, you can just about manage to blank  
it out. If you try hard enough.

All Geb would ask him was how to get to the people on the planet. Since he'd already told Jack he didn't want to kill him,  
Jack saw no reason to share this particular information with him. This meant that more pain was forthcoming, so greater  
mental strength was required to dull the pain.

Of course, the trick was that you had to spare a small part of your brain to mouth off at whoever was inflicting said pain,  
so something was bound to get through occasionally.

Jack winced as the Jaffa on his left punched him hard for what he had thought had been a very witty remark about Geb's  
father. Geb hadn't agreed.

Jack spit blood on the floor and felt his heart sink as Geb raised the hand device again.

"Stop!"

Jack's heart, which had clearly found it could sink no lower, decided to stop altogether. _Jake_.

Geb looked around the room, but saw nothing. He turned back to Jack. "You brought someone with you?"

Jack shook his head. "That wasn't one of you guys?" He asked, looking at the Jaffa with a lot more bravado than he felt.

"It was not, as you very well know," Geb stepped forwards, threateningly. "Tell them to come out now, or you will suffer."

"Tell 'em yourself," Jack said, his voice betraying his exhaustion finally. He knew Jake was hiding somewhere close. It was  
only a matter of time before Geb's Jaffa found him. If he got a minute alone with that boy…

"Come out, or I will kill him!" Geb called out.

"If you were going to kill him, you'd have done it already." Jake's voice came back from somewhere nearby.

Jack prayed they'd get out of this, just so he could have the pleasure of grounding the boy for the entirety of his adolescence.

Geb nodded to the Jaffa standing at the sides of the room, and they turned and began to search for Jake. The torture chamber  
was large, and filled with crevices and columns, Jake could be hiding anywhere.

Geb sighed and regarded Jack pensively. "Let us see if we can speed their search." He reached for the table at his side and  
picked up his pain-stick.

"Don't," Jake's voice sounded, "I'm coming out. He hates those things." Jake appeared suddenly from behind a pillar. Two  
Jaffa immediately materialised beside him and shoved him towards Jack and Geb.

Geb looked between the two of them. "The resemblance is uncanny. This is too perfect. Your son, O'Neill?"

"Yeah," Jack said reluctantly, "Although I think he looks more like his mother."

"Who, I understand is still among the people of this world, hidden away from me. Perhaps you will tell me now how I can  
reach them? Perhaps if I damage your son…"

Jake laughed derisively, earning himself a shove from one of his guards. He glared up at his escort. "You think I'm scared  
of you? _Please_. I grew up with _Teal'c_ as a babysitter. You're a teddy bear compared to him." He switched his attention to Geb.  
"And he won't tell you_anything."_

Geb smiled again. "Look at him, boy. He cannot take much more and survive."

"You'd be surprised," Jake said dryly.

Geb cocked his head to one side. "So? Perhaps you will give us the information we require."

"Not gonna happen either."

"You do not care if your father dies?"

"You can't kill him."

"Boy,_look_ at him."

Reluctantly, Jake turned to look at his father. Jack did look terrible. Jake met his father's eyes for the briefest of  
seconds, then turned back to Geb, all brazen hostility. "He'll be fine."

"You do not understand –"

Jake cut him off. "Its you that doesn't understand. My kid sister took out Anubis. All by herself. And you think you  
can threaten her daddy and survive? By the time she's done with you they won't even be able to tell who it was in the  
snazzy gold suit."

Geb smirked at him. "No Tau'ri has that power." He reached for the table holding his torture implements and selected  
the hand device. He slid it on. Beside him, Jake sensed his father look up.

"It'll be okay," he whispered.

Geb raised the hand device, aiming it at Jack, the thing lit up and then… nothing. No bright light of death. Nothing. Geb  
spun to glare at Jake. "How did you do that?" He demanded.

"My daughter did it. And you'll never find her. You should quit while you're ahead." Jack said, breathlessly. The words  
seemed torn from him. Jake had never heard his father sound so weak.

Without taking his eyes from Jake, Geb called to his Jaffa. "Take them to a cell. Then prepare my offspring. I think it is  
high time they took possession of a host. Then we shall see what they can hide from us."

--

Jack awoke. He had passed out from the pain when the Jaffa had thrown him and Jake into the cell. Jake. Jack looked  
around, panicking.

The boy was asleep on the floor on the other side of the cell. He was sitting up, as though he'd been watching Jack sleep.

Jack stood, wincing as his injuries made their presence felt. Broken ribs, definitely. Plus miscellaneous cuts and bruises.  
Great. He walked noiselessly across the cell and lowered himself down to sit next to Jake.

"Jake?" He whispered. When this got no response he reached out and shook his son gently.

Jake woke up. "Wha-?" He asked, turning it into a whisper when Jack put his finger to his lips. Jake looked away from  
Jack, guilt in his eyes. "What are we gonna do?" He asked, his voice subdued.

"We're gettin' outta here," Jack responded.

"We can't. Its impossible."

"Sure we can, just let me rest for a minute."

Jake was silent for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, dad."

Jack looked down at the top of his son's head. "For what?"

"For sneaking up here, thinking I could save you. Even if I rigged the door to open, we can't escape."

"You could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hotwire the door," Jack said, careful to contain his rising excitement.

Jake shrugged. "I think so. Wouldn't matter though, where would we go when we got out?"

"Can't Gracie do something?"

"Not with all the shields he's got, she can't get through." Jake responded, his voice taking on the tone of someone  
who was finally feeling the pieces of a plan come together.

Jack's voice had the same tone. "But if we disable the shields…"

"…we don't have to become Goa'ulds and he can't destroy the planet." Jake finished.

"And we can get the heck outta here." Jack said.

Jake stood and looked down at his father. "Heck?"

"Gimme a break, Jake. You're eleven."

--

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob sat at the dining table in the great hall, addressing the Duke.

"Well, first we have to work out how to get Jack back," Daniel was saying.

"No," Sam said, all heads turned to her, "We have to work out how we're going to save these people. To do that, we may  
have to destroy that ship."

"Sam…" Daniel began.

"Daniel, call Thor, please," she said, her tone making it clear she would brook no argument.

When the Asgard's hologram was present, Sam asked bluntly, "Can you destroy that ship?"

"I can," Thor responded.

"Will you?" Jacob asked.

Thor appeared to think for a moment. Finally he said, "The Goa'uld aboard that vessel attacked my ship when I  
was in orbit around this world," he paused.

"You can't," Daniel finished.

Thor shook his head sadly, "I am afraid I cannot. Not even to save O'Neill. I cannot interfere in the lives of these  
people."

"Geb is interfering right now," Sam argued.

"That is the difference between the Goa'uld and the Asgard," Thor said simply. "Besides that, Geb did not fire on my  
ship blindly. He has damaged my weapons array almost irreparably. I will not be able to effect adequate repairs  
until I return to the fleet." He looked directly at Sam, "I am sorry, Doctor Carter."

"We understand, Thor. I'd like to ask you to stay anyway, in case there is any help you can offer us."

The Asgard inclined his head regally.

"Mommy?" They turned their heads. Gracie stood in the doorway, her hair a mess and her feet bare. "I woke up and  
you were gone."

Sam stood and walked over to her daughter. "I'm sorry baby. I had to come and talk to everyone. You should sleep  
some more, you're very tired."

Gracie shook her head and put her thumb in her mouth.

"You want something to drink?" Sam asked.

The child nodded and the Duke waved at one of the servants waiting at the side of the room. Sam took Gracie's hand  
and led her to the table, lifting her into one of the chairs. As she set Gracie down, she swayed on her feet slightly. Teal'c  
was quickest to his feet, taking her elbow and guiding her into her chair.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep, Sam," Jacob said, concerned.

She shook her head. "Too much to do, dad."

Jacob regarded her critically, but did not pursue the subject.

"So… where were we?" Sam asked.

"They have better weapons and shields than us," Daniel began.

"But we have the element of surprise," Teal'c said, "They do not know whether we have weapons."

"Neither do we," Daniel said.

Jacob looked at his daughter, her eyes were shut and her hands rested listlessly on the table. Gracie reached up and  
placed her tiny hand over her mother's. Sam opened her eyes and smiled at the little girl.

"Then lets find out, shall we?" Sam said brightly.

--

Jack stared at Jake as he worked. It was possible the boy was even brighter than Carter, seditious as that sounded.

"Can you talk to me?" Jake asked.

"What?" Jack asked, caught off-guard.

"It helps me think if you just talk. You know, like you do when I'm doing my homework."

Jack hadn't noticed he did, but apparently he'd become a babbler at home, who knew? "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything," Jake said, not taking his eyes from the console.

"Help me out here, kid."

Jack couldn't see the expression on Jake's face, if he could have, he might have been prepared for what came next.  
"When did you first realise you were in love with mom?"

"_What?_" Jack asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Jake didn't pause in his work. "Obviously it was different in your world to mine, so I just wondered…"

"Our world is your world now, Jake," Jack said gently.

"So I should know more about it then," Jake responded.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the back of the boy's head.

"If you don't wanna tell me…"

"On board a mothership about to explode, when she was trapped on the wrong side of a forcefield."

"_That's_ when you fell in love?" Jake asked, incredulous.

"No. You asked when I realised, and it was then," Jack was quiet, his voice pensive.

"Tell me what happened."

Jack swallowed. "The Tok'ra gave us these… armband thingies to try out. They made us all really strong, really  
fast, all that stuff. Really dumb, too. Anyway, we ended up on some godforsaken planet, trying to take down  
Apophis' brand new mothership, just the three of us."

"The armbands wouldn't work on tealc," Jake said, matter-of-factly.

"No. We rigged the place with C4, Daniel got to the exit. Your mom and I were making our way to the exit, and  
the armbands stopped working. We passed out. When we woke up we were on opposite sides of the forcefield,  
and neither one of us could get back through. I should have left. She asked me to go. I couldn't. I think we both  
realised why at the same time."

At some point while Jack was talking, jake's hands had stilled. "Jake?"

"But that was nearly four years ago," Jake said quietly.

"Yeah," Jack said shortly, "how's that door comin'?"

recognising his father's tone, Jake resumed work, "Should be done, about… now!" He said, just as the door  
slid open.

Jack stood and crossed the cell. "Nice!" He said. He poked his head out of the cell. No guards. Jack ducked his  
head back inside and looked at his son, "Wanna come help me blow somethin' up?"

Jake grinned up at him.

--


	13. Chapter 13

As they stole along the corridors together, Jack wondered whether it was safe to ask now.  
He made some quick calculations based on the pace that Jake was stalking down the  
corridor, the angle of his slumped shoulders and the length of time he hadn't heard a word  
from his son and decided '_Screw it_'.

"How'd you know you'd be able to stop that hand device?"

Jake stopped dead in the middle of the corridor. Jack placed a hand on his son's shoulder  
and propelled him forward.

"How did you know?" Jake asked presently.

"You said Gracie couldn't penetrate the shields," Jack said simply. "Plus I can tell when  
you're lying." He added, thinking that would come in handy during Jake's teen years.

"Sometimes, I can do stuff. Not always. Not like Gracie. I've got nothin' on her. I just  
didn't want him to hurt you – and he couldn't."

"Pretty good, kid."

Jake shrugged. "Gracie woulda blown his whole hand off."

"Yeah, well. She's like me, no restraint," Jack said, "You're like Carter, you're smart."

"I'd rather be like you," Jake said quietly.

Jack stared down at him. In the year Jake since Jake and Gracie had first arrived, they had  
never really touched on subjects like these. They'd been too concerned with trying to have  
some semblance of a normal life, and to be honest, he seemed to have been offworld a lot  
more than he would have liked.

Jack laid out various responses in his head, and settled for: "Are you _nuts_?"

"You're a hero," Jake said guilelessly. "Mom, and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c are too, but  
they're all different. Uncle Daniel's got this whole 'innocent' thing going on, Uncle Teal'c's  
really in it for the Jaffa Rebellion, and mom's a scientist. But you? You do dumb things  
like… like coming up here! And they work! You always survive! You made it out of Baal's  
fortress on your own."

"I had some help, Jake."

"Not getting out, you didn't. Mom told me about it. _And_ you got that servant girl out too.  
_And_ you were sick from the sarcophagus." He paused. "I want to be like that."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You don't think sneakin' out in the middle of the night and coming  
up here all by yourself seems a bit… overly heroic?"

"It was the right thing to do at the time," Jake said.

"That's all it ever is, Jake. You do what you have to do to survive, and you hope that when  
it really hits the fan, someone'll be there to pull your butt outta the fire."

--

"Guys! Over here!"

Sam turned at the sound of her dad's voice. Daniel and Teal'c were already crossing the  
chamber to his side.

They were deep underneath the palace. Down here, the subterfuge was gone, it looked just  
like every other Goa'uld palace she'd ever been in. That had given her hope. They'd only  
been searching for an hour when her dad's cry went up.

She moved to his side just as he placed his hand on a hieroglyph and what was  
unmistakeably a weapons panel emerged in the middle of the room.

"This far underground?" Daniel asked.

"I think the ceiling opens up," Jacob said, walking over to the console and touching it.  
Nothing happened. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Daniel and Sam repeated in unison.

Jacob knelt down by the console and opened it, dragging out the power crystals. "They're  
all completely dead."

--

"This way," Jack said, listening at the door before opening it.

The entered a large room. "You should probably tell Mom and Uncle Daniel you can read at  
least some Goa'uld," Jake remarked.

"And spoil their fun? No way," Jack responded.

"How are we gonna blow this up?" Jake asked.

Jack patted his pockets theatrically. "Seeing as I'm experiencing a temporary C4 shortage,  
and I saw how good you were with that door," he said, "I thought you might like to do the  
honours."

"You're serious?"

"Knock yourself out, kid. I'll watch your six."

Jake grinned. "Yessir."

--

They were back in the great hall, sitting at the table, explaining to the Duke just why it was  
both a good and bad thing that they had found the weaponry.

Daniel wondered idly whether they kept reconvening here because it reminded them of the  
briefing room.

"So we have weapons," the Duke said, "but no way to fire them?"

"We're working on that," Sam told him, "We should have a solution in a few-"

She was cut off by the sudden emergence of a hologram in their midst. An unwelcome  
hologram. Geb.

"What do you want?" Sam demanded.

"Your surrender." Geb replied curtly.

"Not going to happen, sorry," Daniel said.

Geb waved a hand, and another hologram appeared. Jack, clearly in a whole lot of pain.  
Beside him, looking unharmed, stood Jake.

Sam stood, her mouth open.

"Save your breath," Geb snapped, "they cannot hear you. You have one hour to surrender,  
and this time I will not be bought off."

He disappeared.

"That wasn't real." Sam said quietly. She was watching Gracie, who was sitting happily on  
the floor, making a great game with a penlight from Sam's pocket.

"She could be blocking it out, Sam. Jack looked really messed up there."

Sam shook her head. "I don't think so, Daniel. Geb seemed too desperate. I think the  
recording was from earlier. Plus, I don't think she knows how to control the power…" he  
voice trailed away. "Power," she repeated.

There was a blinding flash and Thor's hologram appeared. "My ship's sensors have detected  
that the shields aboard the mothership have dropped. Whatever you think you can do," he  
said, now looking only at Sam, "I would suggest you try it now."

"Can you send me up there?" She asked Thor.

"I can, but I would rather not." Thor said.

"What? Please, Thor-" Sam began.

He cut her off with a wave of his long hand. "I will send one of the others, but I am loath  
to transport you in your condition, Doctor."

Sam stared at him, open-mouthed. "Its not possible."

"Doctor Jackson asked me to scan you when he witnessed you… dreaming. You are indeed  
pregnant, Doctor Carter."

Sam glared at Daniel, who held up his hands and said, "Hey! It was Teal'c's idea! And  
congratulations, by the way."

"I'm sorry to spoil this for you all, but it's not possible for me to be pregnant. I'm on birth  
control."

"O'Neill possesses strong genes, perhaps." Teal'c said the slightest hint of a smile gracing his features.

"I'm pregnant?"

They were all watching her carefully, to see what would happen. The first voice came from  
the vicinity of the floor. "I'm gonna be a big sister."

They looked down; Gracie was nodding solemnly at her penlight toy.

Sam shook her head to clear it, "Not important, right now." She said decisively.

"Not important?" Jacob asked, disbelieving. "Sam you're –"

"I know dad. But there's a Goa'uld up there who wants to blow this place apart, and he also  
happens to have my son and the father of my baby as hostages, so, right now, I have more  
important things to do than freak out about this." She blew out a breath and turned to  
Teal'c. "Will you go up there?"

"You wish for me to bring back JacobO'Neill and O'Neill," Teal'c surmised.

"Yes. If the shields are down, that means someone took them down, I'm guessing that  
means they're well enough to escape with just you. I'd rather not send anyone else up there  
at this point."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I will walk to Thor's ship."

"Why don't you just use the rings here?" Daniel asked.

"Then he'd have to go into a ring room, and that'd attract all kinds of attention." Jacob  
said.

"Stay in contact," Sam told Teal'c, who nodded and departed. She turned to the Duke, "Go  
to your people, tell them everything is ok, they're bound to be worried." She handed him  
her radio. "If you need to talk to me, press this button, then let it go and I'll be able to  
reply."

The Duke took it wonderingly and left the room, followed by several servants.

"Dad, Daniel, you're with me and Gracie."

"You think Gracie can power the weapon," Daniel said.

Sam nodded.

"You think that's wise, Sammie?" Jacob asked, eyeing his granddaughter, playing  
peacefully.

"I think I don't have a choice. And I think she'll do anything to save her daddy."

Gracie beamed up at them.

--


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Jake had almost reached the glider bays when they rounded a corner and were confronted  
by five heavily armed Jaffa.

"Oh, crap," Jake muttered, copying his father and raising his hands.

"Language, kid," Jack chastised, he rounded on the Jaffa, "And if one of you even _thinks_ the word  
'silence' so help me I'll-"

The Jaffa never got to find out exactly what it was Jack would do. Two of them were hit in the chest  
before they had time to draw their weapons; the other three retreated around the corner and hastened  
to return fire.

Jack threw himself and Jake to the deck as staff-weapon blasts were traded overhead. Whoever was  
behind them seemed to get the upper hand quite quickly. There was silence from in front of them.  
Keeping his hand on Jake's back to keep the boy on the floor, Jack risked a look up and counted five dead  
Jaffa. Booted feet appeared at his side. Craning his neck, Jack looked up into the very welcome face of Teal'c.

"T! Good to see ya!" He greeted, climbing to his feet and pulling Jake up with him.

"O'Neill," Teal'c inclined his head at Jack, "O'Neill," he repeated, this time nodding to Jake.

"That's not gonna be confusing at all," Jack said. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you, Teal'c, I'm sure we  
have lots to catch up on, but… not here?"

"I too believe we should make haste for the glider bays," Teal'c said. "DoctorCarter will be initiating the  
weapon momentarily."

"Weapon?" Jack asked following his friend down the corridor.

--

Sam and Gracie were sitting in the weapons room, Sam looking at the weapon's console, Gracie once  
again playing some sort of intricate game with the penlight.

Sam's radio crackled. "Sam? Its Dad."

"Go ahead, dad," she responded.

"Teal'c says he's located Jake and Jack, they're headed for the glider bays. He tried to radio you but  
only got static."

"Probably because of our shields combined with the fact that I'm so far underground," Sam said.

"That's what I told him," Jacob shot back, "I'll let you know when they're clear."

"Mommy, is daddy coming back now?" Gracie asked, suddenly standing at Sam's side.

"Uncle Teal'c's just getting him now, Gracie. Your brother too." She eyed the child suspiciously.  
"Gracie?"

"Mmm?" Gracie replied, through the thumb she'd absent-mindedly stuck in her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me where Jake had gone?"

"He was safe," Gracie said.

"Grace, he was on a Goa'uld ship, that isn't safe."

"He was with daddy," the child said. "We're always safe when we're with daddy," the child looked  
thoughtful. "In my old world, mommy always told me that he'd rather die than lose any of us. It's  
the same here."

Sam stared at her for a moment. Gracie rarely spoke about before she'd some through the mirror.  
When she was sure the girl was neither upset nor going to say any more on the subject, Sam asked,  
"What made Jake go up there?"

Now Gracie looked guilty. "He asked me what would happen to daddy," she said softly.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know."

"And that made him go up there?" Gracie nodded. "How did he know the rings were here?"

"He made me show him."

Sam frowned. Before she could speak, her radio crackled again. "Sam? Sam come in." Daniel's  
voice, sounding panicked.

"Daniel?"

--

The glider bays were deserted.

"This isn't right," Jake said uneasily.

"Just get in the glider, Jake," Jack said, privately agreeing with his son's assessment.

Teal'c lifted Jake into a glider and settled him in the seat.

"T, you get in with him, I'll take one of the others," Jack said.

Teal'c gave him an odd look, but said nothing and prepared to climb into the glider, in front of  
Jake.

At the sound of booted feet in the corridor, Jack turned. Several Jaffa appeared in a doorway,  
flanking Geb.

One of the Jaffa zatted Jack, who fell to the deck, writhing in pain.

"Dad!" Jake yelled, at the same time as Jack heard Teal'c exclaim, "O'Neill!"

"Teal'c, get him outta here! Right now! Tell Carter to blow this place!"

"O'Neill!"

"_Now_, Teal'c!"

Geb advanced on Jack, his Jaffa firing at the glider. To no avail. Teal'c had closed the top, and was  
manoeuvring the glider out of the bay, towards the exit.

As Jack heard it penetrate the exterior force field he was pulled to his feet.

"You will suffer for this insolence!" Geb snarled.

"I knew you'd say that," Jack retorted weakly.

--

"We have to abort the attack," Daniel told her.

"Why?" Sam asked, feeling tension rise in her stomach.

"Teal'c's clear of the ship, he's got Jake. But he couldn't get Jack out."

As Daniel's voice disappeared from the radio, Teal'c's appeared. "DoctorCarter, I-"

"I know, Teal'c," Sam said, struggling to remain calm.

"O'Neill ordered you to go ahead with the attack," Teal'c said. Sam could hear loud protests coming  
from close to the Jaffa. Jake.

"No," Sam said into her radio. "We're not leaving here without him. Carter out."

She switched her radio off and turned to her daughter. "Gracie, I need you to make this work," she  
said, indicating the weapon.

The girl shook her head. "Daddy's still up there."

"I know. I want to stop them from being able to take him anywhere, but I need your help, okay?"

--

The palace shook. People screamed and clutched at one another.

"What was that?" The Duke asked, staring in fear at Daniel and Jacob.

"Sam just fired at the mothership," Jacob said quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

As Sam released the weapon's controls, she heard a small sound behind her. She turned to see Gracie  
lying unconscious on the floor. Sam rushed to her daughter's side, her hand flying to the girl's neck, locating  
her pulse.

She thumbed her radio, but Daniel and her father exploded into the room before she had time to call for  
them.

"Sam, what the hell? Jack's still up there!" Daniel yelled. He stopped short when he saw Gracie was  
unconscious.

He and Jacob rushed to Sam's side as she straightened up with her daughter in her arms.

"She's okay," Sam reassured them, "I think it just took it out of her, I need to get her to a bed." Without  
another word she walked past them and headed for the room Gracie had slept in the previous night.

Daniel and Jacob were waiting outside the room when Sam emerged.

She looked exhausted, Daniel mused. Stress and worry were plainly visible on her face and when her eyes  
met his grief was all too obvious.

"Why'd you fire on the ship, Sam?" Daniel asked, hating himself for doing so.

Sam looked at him strangely. Didn't he understand? "I couldn't let them leave, Daniel."

"You disabled the ship," Jacob said.

She nodded. "Just their weapons and their engines. I couldn't shut down their shields for good."

"I shut them down."

They turned at the sound of the voice. Jake and Teal'c were walking down the corridor towards them.  
Sam turned towards her son and held out her arms. The boy ran towards her and flung himself against  
her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sam stroked his hair.

Teal'c stood behind the boy, looking for all the world like a bodyguard.

Jake looked up at his mother. "We have to get dad out of there, he was in pretty bad shape when I left,"  
he looked around, "Where's Gracie?"

"She's asleep," Sam said, "You should sleep too."

"I wanna help you get dad back," Jake said.

"No, Jake. Go and get some sleep," Sam said firmly.

A stubborn look appeared on the boy's face. It was so reminiscent of his father that it almost hurt Sam  
to see it, she relented slightly. "I'll come wake you up if anything happens."

She and Jake exchanged a long look; something like a battle of wills was taking place. Watching them,  
Jacob was sure that when Jake was older, the boy would be a formidable staring-contest opponent. As  
it was, his grandson was exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. He nodded and headed for the  
room Gracie was in.

Once the door had closed behind him, Jacob turned to Sam. "What now?"

"I'm going to see Thor," Sam said. "Dad and Teal'c I want you to stay here. Keep the people calm and keep  
an eye on the kids, especially Gracie. Daniel, you're with me."

She turned and stalked out of the corridor. Daniel shot a look at Jacob and Teal'c then followed her.

Jacob looked at Teal'c. "She even sounds like Jack now."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed."

--

"I am sorry, Doctor Carter, I cannot beam you aboard Geb's vessel. He has repaired his shields."

Sam ran a hand through her hair, exasperated.

"Uh, Thor?" Daniel called. "What's that light mean?"

Thor and Sam looked up to where Daniel was pointing. There was indeed a red light flashing on the  
big viewscreen.

"It is an incoming message," Thor said, "From Geb." He moved some of the stones around on the console  
in front of him and Geb appeared on the big viewscreen.

"You will make no more attempts to sabotage my ship!" The Goa'uld demanded.

"Give us Colonel O'Neill back," Sam shot back, "And we won't have to."

"You threaten me?"

"We do," Daniel said.

Geb smiled nastily. The image changed, Jack was onscreen. He looked terrible. Barely able to stand,  
he was being held up by two huge Jaffa. There was dried blood on his lower lip, and his uniform was  
torn in several places. Daniel felt Sam tense beside him. He glanced sideways, but her face betrayed  
nothing.

"Carter, Daniel. You have to stop." Jack said, his voice weak.

"Not until we get you back, sir." Sam said.

'_Old habits…' _Daniel mused.

Jack was shaking his head. "Even if you do get me back, he'll tear that place apart looking for me," Jack's  
gaze suddenly changed, becoming stronger as he shifted his focus to Sam alone. "I can't let that happen, Sam."

Daniel glanced sidelong at Sam; she was openly glaring up at Jack now.

"So what would you have me do, _Jack_?" She bit out, lacing his name with extra angry sarcasm.

Jack's eyes fell shut for a moment. Daniel recognised the expression as the familiar O'Neill-patented  
if-I-shut-my-eyes-I-can-pretend-this-doesn't-hurt.

"Destroy this ship," Jack said. "That's an order. Blow him outta the sky, Carter."

From off-screen, they heard Geb shout "_Insolence_!" Then the screen went blank.

Sam turned to Thor. "Can you locate his life signs on the ship?"

Thor nodded and brought up a schematic, studying it for a moment before saying, "O'Neill is currently en  
route to what seems to be the brig."

Sam nodded. "Can you-"

"I can. I will wait until he is inside his cell and alone."

Sam nodded and turned to Daniel.

"I thought Thor couldn't beam anyone in or out."

"He can't, but he can send a hologram," Sam said. Some of the tenseness left her face as she looked at Daniel.  
"I have to talk to him. I have to try to make him see sense, Daniel."

Daniel nodded. "Isn't it usually me doing that?"

Sam smiled.

--

Jack sat on the floor of his nice new cell. They had obviously decided putting him back in the one Jake  
had broken out of was not a good idea. It didn't matter anyway, he mused. He had neither the expertise  
nor the inclination to futz around with the door controls.

Exhausted, he rubbed a hand over his eyes. When he took it away again, he blinked in shock. "Sam?"

The apparition nodded. Jack climbed to his feet and walked over to her. "You're transparent," he observed.

"I'm a hologram. Thor can't transport me, what with the shields and everything."

Jack nodded. "The kids?"

"They're fine. Powering the weapon took it out of Gracie, and Jake looks like he hasn't slept in a week, but  
otherwise, they're fine."

He nodded again. Unusually he didn't ask about Gracie powering a weapon he hadn't known existed. That  
worried Sam.

Sam studied him. He looked more exhausted than she'd ever seen him. Geb had only had him a few hours and  
he looked as though he'd been here for days. His face was drawn with pain. Sam wanted nothing more than to  
reach out and touch him.

"Wanna tell me why you're up here, instead of down there?" Jack asked.

"Wanna tell me why you're giving up?" She retorted, her voice sounding harsher than she had intended.

"Carter…" he said, turning and walking to the wall.

'Don't 'Carter' me, not now."

"What do you want me to say?" Jack asked, turning to face her and leaning against the wall.

"Sam would be nice."

"I meant about the situation."

"Tell me why you won't let us save you."

Jack's eyes darkened and his gaze fixed on hers. "Because it's the only way for the people on that planet to  
survive," he said softly, "and for you guys to get home." He sighed and ran a hand through his already ruffled  
hair. "I want nothing more than to come home with you and the kids, Sam. Believe me. But if the cost of that are  
the lives of the people of this planet, I can't do it. You know that."

Sam stared at him. He was making her feel guilty, _now_? "I didn't come all this way to lose you," she said.

After a moment's silence, Sam moved across the cell until they were standing just inches apart. Normally at this  
distance her senses would be filled with him. But there was nothing. If she concentrated she could recreate him in  
her memory, but she knew it wasn't real.

Separated by inches, desperate to touch him but unable to, Sam was hit by insistent déjà vu. When she worked out  
where she knew this situation from her breath hitched in her throat.

Apophis' new mothership. Four years ago. Him caring more than he was supposed to.

"You can't save me, Sam."

She stared up into his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything. How much she loved him. How much she'd always  
loved him. That she was having their baby, though she still hadn't quite gotten her head around that one. And she  
couldn't. Not now. Not ever. She had to leave him here and find a way to kill the Goa'uld. Which would mean she  
was finding a way to kill Jack, too.

Her entire body ached to be in his arms. To be held and told this would be okay. That he wanted her to find a way  
to bring him home. That he believed she could.

Jack closed his eyes, long lashes dark against his uncharacteristically pale skin. "Please, Sam. Get outta here. This,"  
he gestured between them, "is killing me."

Sam nodded and stepped back. "Thor?"

She disappeared from Jack's view and he slid down the wall, unable to support himself anymore.

--


	16. Chapter 16

As Sam turned away from the holographic transmitter she was confronted with Daniel's 'understanding face'. She looked  
resolutely at Thor, not sure she could bear it if her friend spoke aloud what she could see in his eyes.

"Thor, I'm going to need your help taking out that ship," Sam said. The Asgard looked unhappy at this prospect. "I know you're not  
supposed to get involved," Sam continued, "but if you don't help me Geb will wipe these people out, not to mention the rest of us."

"Rules, are rules, Doctor Carter," Thor said. Sam and Daniel both opened their mouths to protest. "I would, however, be willing to  
bend them, if I thought it necessary."

"He's torturing Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, "We have to stop this _now_."

--

Jacob was sitting alone in the common room near the children's sleeping quarters. They had been sleeping for forty minutes now,  
and he had sent Teal'c to check on the Duke and his people.

At a tiny sound from the direction of the kids' room, he turned in his seat. Jake was standing in the doorway.

"Grandpa, can you come here a minute? We want to talk to you."

"Sure, Jake," Jacob said, rising and following the boy into the room.

They had clearly not been sleeping all this time. Gracie's bed was rumpled, but she was sitting on Jake's bed and looked as though  
she'd been awake since Jake joined her.

Rather than say anything, Jacob took a set on the girl's bed; she and Jake sat side by side.

"We think we have a plan," Jake said.

"A plan?"

"We think we can save daddy," Gracie answered. "But we wanted to talk to you first-"

"So you can tell mom. We need your help, Grandpa." Jake finished.

Jacob regarded his grandchildren critically. He had known them only a few days, but there was something in them that something  
in him recognised as a part of him. He looked at Jake, the boy was the image of what Jack must have looked like at that age, with  
elements of the Jack Jacob knew thrown in. The intense look he was giving Jacob now, for instance. The eyes, though. They were  
Sam's.

Gracie was swinging her legs idly, looking like she wasn't really paying attention. She looked like an angel to Jacob. Dark blonde  
hair catching the torchlight and framing her innocent face. Her dark eyes belied her innocence, she was watching Jacob just as  
intently as her brother. And the things that Sam had told him Gracie could do were enough to make anyone look at her  
differently, even her own grandfather.

He sighed, hearing Selmak agree with his internal assessment. "How can I help?"

--

Sam turned from the tension between Thor and Daniel as her radio crackled. "Sam, come in?"

"Go ahead, dad."

"The kids have an idea, I think you should hear them out." Jacob said.

"Any details on that, dad?"

"I think its best we come over there. We'll be there in ten minutes."

When Jacob arrived with the kids and Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and Thor had been sitting in silence. Sam and Daniel were staring up  
at the blip on the screen that represented Jack.

Gracie immediately ran to her mother and climbed into her lap. Jake moved to sit in the empty seat next to Daniel. Sam looked at  
the children in turn before asking, "So what's this plan?"

Jake, however, was watching the sensor screen. "That's dad," he said nodding towards it.

Sam nodded in response.

Jake looked momentarily troubled, but then looked at Sam, excitement in his eyes. "We have a plan, but it means we have to  
choose."

"Choose what?" Daniel asked, sharing a look with Sam, clearly as confused as she was.

"Whether to take Geb's ship out, or rescue Jack." Jacob said.

--

Jack opened his eyes. The guards were coming for him again. He couldn't bring himself to move as they entered the cell. Instead of  
hauling him to his feet, they tipped his head back.

Jack barely had a moment to register the strangeness of the action before liquid was poured into his mouth. One of the guards  
clapped a hand over his mouth and nose, forcing Jack to swallow the liquid or drown in it.

"O'Neill," Geb's hated voice came from somewhere behind the Jaffa. "I believe you are familiar with the substance named the  
Blood of Sokar? Though not as strong, this is similar in its effect upon the human mind."

Jack managed to force his eyes open, holding on to his consciousness by a thread. Geb was leaving the cell. "You're not  
gonna watch?" Jack snarled at him.

"Not this time. Next time, perhaps."

The cell door closed and Jack was alone. So Geb was planning to keep him alive, obviously, if he thought there would be a next  
time. Jack prayed that Sam and the others would end this soon as he felt the drug take its effect.

--

"You can't ask us to choose," Daniel said, aghast.

"We don't have a choice," Sam said quietly, "He's made it clear what our orders are."

Daniel stared at her.

"This, I believe, is where I can help," Thor said, startling them all.

"I thought the rules prohibited you from interceding in this matter?" Selmak asked.

Thor nodded, "They do, but, so long as I am not the one to destroy the ship, I think we might just get away with it." To everyone's  
surprise, he looked at Jake and Gracie, "I can offer you a power source for the weapon in the palace."

Jake grinned. "That'll do nicely. Thanks, Thor, I'm sure dad'll be grateful just as soon as we put some space between us and this  
planet."

Thor inclined his head.

"You haven't even told us what this plan is," Sam pointed out.

"Its easy, mommy," Gracie said. "We shut down the shield. You go get daddy, then we use the weapon to explode the ship. Easy." She  
smiled brilliantly at Sam.

"Gracie, honey, we can't shut down the shields from here." Sam said gently.

"You can't," Jake said, "She can."

"Not without you," Gracie said to her brother.

"I thought you couldn't effect Goa'uld technology?" Daniel asked Jake.

"I can't, not like Gracie. I don't have the naquadah in my system like she does."

"But you do have the Ancient gene," Daniel said.

Jake nodded, "Right. When I was on the ship I stopped Geb's hand device from working. I think I can give Gracie the boost she needs  
to be able to disable those shields permanently. But it'll take it out of us." He turned to look at Sam, "You saw how she was after  
using the weapon, and stopping that hand device knocked me out too."

"So-" Daniel began.

"We only get one shot," Sam finished for him. Jake and Gracie nodded. "We can't just beam him down here, either, we don't know  
how badly injured he is. Two of us will have to go up and extract him."

"That would be Teal'c and me," Daniel said. Sam shook her head. "You can't go, Sam. Thor already said he didn't want to transport  
you because you're-"

"Pregnant?" Sam said. "I don't think so, Daniel. I'm on birth control, all female SGC personnel are."

"Uh, yeah…" Jake said, hesitantly, "About that… you, the other you… you were on birth control when you got pregnant with  
Gracie."

"Miracle baby," Gracie said, smiling.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Dad always joked it was the strong O'Neill genes."

Sam looked slightly knocked off-kilter at that but recovered quickly. "I'm going with you, Daniel and Teal'c and I want dad to  
operate the weapon." She stood, pulling Gracie to her feet with her. "Come here," she said to Jake.

The boy stood and walked towards her and Sam knelt to pull both her children into a hug.

After a few moments she released them and rocked back on her haunches. "What do you need?" She asked.

Gracie shook her head. "Nothing."

"You can do it now?"

Gracie and Jake nodded. Sam looked up at Thor. "As soon as that shield goes down I need you to send us up. Then, Dad, I'll need  
you to get to the weapon. Thor, where's that power source?"

Thor walked over to a concealed drawer and removed what seemed to be a piece of Asgard technology shaped like a Goa'uld  
crystal. He handed it to Jacob.

Sam walked over to where she had been sitting and picked up her P-90. Daniel retrieved his own weapon and clipped it on.

Sam nodded to the kids. "Ready."

Gracie and Jake joined hands and shut their eyes. Nothing happened for a few moments, then Sam felt _something._A mini  
shockwave that started at her feet then moved up. A second later the display began chiming.

"Shields are down," Thor reported, "Transporting."

--


	17. Chapter 17

Bright light. The cell door was open again. '_That time already?'_ It felt like only moments ago they'd deposited him in his cell and  
now they\d come for him again? He'd have to complain to the management. At least the drug they'd given him seemed to be  
wearing off now.

Too exhausted to bother trying to speak, or even raise his head, Jack waited for the rough hands that would drag him from the  
cell. They never came.

"Jack?" The voice was soft, familiar and altogether impossible. "Jack?" Carter couldn't possibly be here. He'd given her an order,  
and Carter _always_followed orders. Must be another hallucination.

"We don't have all day, Jack," came another voice from the door. Daniel too? Geb must be using the strong stuff this time.

"Get outta my head,' Jack heard himself groan, and barely recognised his own voice.

Cool, soft hands on either side of his face, tilting it upwards. Jack shut his eyes against what he knew his delusional mind would  
show him. Carter. Sam. Here to take him home, finally. Impossible.

"Jack, look at me."

"Well, I would, Carter. But you're not here. So I can't."

"He thinks he's hallucinating," Not-Daniel said, quite superfluously, in Jack's opinion.

Jack felt Not-Sam stroke her thumb over his cheek. "Teal'c, can you lift him? We have to get out of here."

There was the sound of Teal'c's surprisingly light footfalls, Jack was impressed his mind could conjure such details at a time like  
this.

As the shadow of the big guy came down, Jack kicked out, forcing the shadow back. "No more," Jack growled.

Not-Sam reappeared in his vision. Much as his mind screamed he should, Jack could not bring himself to kick out at her.

"Jack, please," she whispered, "its us. We want to take you home, but you have to let us help you."

"Leave me alone," Jack moaned, feeling weak and miserable at the mention of home.

Suddenly Not-Sam was very close. Jack wanted to strike out at her but suddenly he could feel her mouth on his, her hands in his  
hair. He couldn't help but respond. This was Sam. It was just something he _knew_.

"Uh… Sam? Jack?" We have to go."

Sam moved away from Jack, watching his face intently. "Carter," Jack said, his voice still weak.

She smiled at him and got to her feet. Teal'c stepped forward and pulled Jack to his feet.

"Sorry about tryin' to kick you, T," Jack said.

Teal'c inclined his head and smiled slightly.

Jack swayed on his feet and Sam appeared instantly at his side, steadying him.

"How very touching,"

They turned to see Geb standing in the doorway of the cell, flanked by four Jaffa.

Jack's hand moved to Sam's side and in less than a second he had her sidearm in his hand. Following his lead, Sam, Daniel and  
Teal'c raised their weapons and fired at the Jaffa.

Geb turned, meaning that Jack's shot hit him in the arm. As the Goa'uld slammed the cell door and fled, stepping over the bodies  
of his Jaffa, Sam spoke into her communicator and brilliant white light enveloped them.

--

As soon as they rematerialised on Thor's ship, Daniel thumbed his radio. "Jacob, we're clear of the ship."

"I'm on it."

Daniel turned to the viewscreen. Teal'c stood beside him, watching intently as a blast of energy came from the palace. The view  
changed to one of the sky. The ship exploded, causing some pretty impressive fireworks as it did so.

Daniel's radio crackled to life. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, the ship is destroyed." Daniel replied. He turned "Jack, look-"

But Jack was not in Daniel's eye line. Neither was Sam. He looked down. Sam was sitting on the floor cradling Jack's head in her  
lap. Jack was dreadfully still.

"Sam? Is he…" Daniel couldn't finish the thought.

"He's okay, Daniel." Sam said softly. "He's unconscious, but he's okay. Teal'c? Can you take him somewhere to rest?"

The Jaffa nodded and knelt to pick Jack up.

--

Daniel sat with Teal'c in the common room Thor had given them for the duration of the trip back to Earth.

The Duke had asked them to stay, and celebrate their victory, but it had been unanimously decided that the best thing for all of  
them was to just go home. Jack had still not awoken, a fact which was still worrying Daniel.

Teal'c had not spoken for some time, and the archaeologist was relieved when Jacob came back from checking on the kids.

"How are they?" Daniel asked as Jacob took a seat.

"They're fine. Gracie's sleeping, Jake's reading some Asgard stuff."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up, impressed. "He kept that quiet," he murmured.

"I think he kept a lot of things quiet," Jacob said.

"Did you… uh… did you check in on Sam and Jack?" Daniel asked, trying for nonchalance and not quite making it.

Jacob shook his head. "I couldn't bring myself to do it, not after…" he let the sentence trail.

Daniel nodded knowingly. Watching Sam with Jack in the cell had been almost too much. He'd never seen Jack so defeated and he  
was quite sure Sam hadn't either. The look in her eyes when Thor transported them back to his ship had been too raw, it was a look  
he never wanted to see again. Looking at Jacob and Teal'c, he knew they were feeling the same.

Thor had put Jack into a room. The Asgard had said it was probably best to let jack sleep for a while, to allow the effects of  
Geb's drug to wear off. Jake and Gracie had gone with Sam to see him, and reassure themselves that he was okay. Jake had stood  
behind her sister as she whispered something in their father's ear, then Sam had put them to bed.

Shortly after that she'd gone into Jack's room and locked the door.

--

Sam sat in Jack's room, watching him sleep. He was safe. He was alive and they were going home.

Stupidly, selfishly, she wanted him awake. She wanted him to be holding her, stroking her hair and telling her all those things she  
knew for herself, but still needed to hear. That was new to her. Needing to hear things that she knew already.

She looked at her watch. It would be hours before he was awake. Then there would be explanations of everything that had  
happened. He'd never found them necessary, she reflected, but other people – herself included – always seemed to want to  
explain things to him.

She stood and began to undress. Maybe this wasn't wise, he was bound to be disoriented when he woke up, but she needed him to  
hold her and dammit, he was going to hold her. Conscious or unconscious.

Divesting herself of everything but her underwear, she lifted the thin sheet covering him and slid into the bed with him, turning  
her back to him and pressing her body against his.

Even unconscious as he was his arm slid around her waist and pulled her back tightly against him. Sam drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Hours into their journey, Jacob decided he could go have a sneak peek at his sleeping grandchildren. There wasn't  
much else to do, Daniel and Teal'c had gone to rest and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of either Sam or Jack since they  
got back.

Probably best not to analyse that thought too much, he decided.

He rounded the corner into the corridor that led to the room the children were sleeping in, only to be confronted with Jack,  
leaning in the doorway, watching his kids sleep with his arms folded and a stern expression on his face.

Unusually, Jack didn't seem to have heard Jacob's approach, so engrossed was he in whatever thoughts were going on  
behind his eyes.

Jacob took this opportunity to study the younger man. Jack's arms were still displaying the bruises Geb had bestowed on  
him. Thor had done what he could with his ship's medical systems, but after the hour it took to fix the internal injuries Geb  
had inflicted, Jack, still unconscious, began to fret and Thor had withdrawn him.

"Jacob," Jack said, making Jacob jump, "You're makin' me blush."

Jacob smiled slightly and stopped scrutinising Jack, stepping forwards to stand at his side. Jack didn't look away from  
the sleeping children, neither did his expression change. Jacob looked sidelong at him. "I remember when I was home, I'd  
stand and stare at Sam and Mark while they were sleeping. Just stare at them. I'd try to burn their faces in my memory,  
try to tell myself they'd be okay. Just so I could make it easier for myself to go away again."

Jack nodded. "I did the same with Charlie."

Jacob tried to conceal his surprise. Jack had never spoken about his first child to him. What he knew he knew from Jack's  
file. Even Sam had never mentioned the whole terrible incident.

When Jack didn't appear to be about to speak again, Jacob said, "They did well today, Jack. You must be proud."

"I'm terrified, Jacob." Jack's voice was hoarse and low.

"Why?" Jacob asked bluntly, figuring trying to ask subtly wouldn't work in any case.

"I have a daughter who has untold power and a son who can bust up technology and hotwire a Goa'uld cell door in a matter  
of seconds," Jack said. He sighed. "How are they ever going to have anything approaching a normal childhood? They've got  
me and Carter gallivanting all over the galaxy looking for trouble," he paused, and then added, "Well, maybe not Carter so  
much."

"You will always put them first, Jack."

"Is that what happened back there?" Jack asked, finally looking at Jacob.

Internally, Jacob recoiled at the darkness in the younger man's eyes. Selmak steadied him, reminding him that Jack had  
survived worse. "You never asked us to come after you, Jack." Jacob said sternly, "In fact you ordered us not to."

"And that worked out real well, didn't it? I think Sam's as bad at following orders as I am."

"Excuse me?"

Both men turned to see Sam rounding the corner.

Jacob, sensing his presence might no longer be required, muttered something about Selmak needing some rest and  
hastened off down the corridor.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked Jack.

"I thought you needed to rest. Congratulations, by the way. When we're you planning on telling the father?"

Sam stared at Jack, her fear for his state of mind warring with her happiness that he was back, that he was alive.

"Just as soon as he stops behaving like an ass. Did you seriously expect us to leave you behind?"

"I gave you an order." Jack said softly, having the good grace not to meet her eyes, turning back to the kids.

"I was given better orders, from a higher authority." Sam said, moving behind him and sliding her arms around his  
waist, resting her cheek on his back. She felt Jack relax against her.

"Dad?'

"Higher."

Jack was silent for a moment, then said, "Hammond?"

"Jack…" Sam said warningly.

"You know, you're gonna have to stop bringing them offworld if they're going to undermine my authority like  
this." Jack said the words lightly enough, but Sam sensed the very slight rebuke behind them.

"They wouldn't stay home. Gracie could feel what was happening to you. I needed to be with her."

"Then you should have sent the boys to get me and stayed safe." Jack said.

Sam backed away from him and placed her hand on his shoulder slowly but inexorably turning him to face her. "If  
we hadn't come, all of us, you'd be dead now."

"Better that than lose you," Jack shot back, "Any of you. I mean it Sam. I couldn't stand it if something happened to  
you because of me."

Sam stared up at him, her anger fading in the face of his fear.

"If it was possible I'd resign from SG-1," Jack said, frustration evident in his voice. "But we still have a war to fight,  
so I don't know what to do. I can't just sit at home and do nothing. And that's what Jake meant, when he first came  
through the gate. I want to stay home and be with my family but not at the cost of the people we could help." Sam  
remained silent, knowing from experience that it was the only way to keep him talking. "But I'm going on less missions.  
I told Hammond before we left for this doozy that I wanted to spend more time on Earth. It suits the guys too, Daniel  
can spend more time with his rocks, and Teal'c can cultivate that rebellion of his. And see his son."

"Did you know our son can read Asgard?" Sam asked, stepping forwards into his arms.

"Doesn't surprise me." Jack said. "You should have seen him on Geb's ship."

"He told me he broke Geb's hand device."

"That was cool, but I'm talkin' about when he hotwired the cell door and stopped the shields. It was amazing. I think  
he's even quicker than you at that stuff."

"Between him and Gracie, I have to admit I'm a little worried about the next one."

Jack was silent.

Sam looked up at him from her position in his arms. "You do want this baby, don't you?" She asked, allowing her  
worry to show in her eyes.

Jack smiled, erasing her fear. "Are you kidding me?" Sam returned his smile. Jack leant down, putting his lips to  
hers. Before their lips quite met, he said, "I can't _wait_to see Hammond's face when you tell him."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack stepped onto the bridge, casting his eyes about for his small grey alien friend. Spotting Thor,  
he moved to his side. "What's up?"

"I regret I will be unable to transport you all the way to Earth, O'Neill," Thor said, not looking up  
rom his console. "I have been called away and must leave immediately."

"So what about us? No offence, Thor, but I don't fancy dragging the kids all the way across the  
galaxy again."

"That will not be necessary, O'Neill. There is a nearby planet with a stargate and no apparent forms  
of life present, I will transport you to its surface and go."

Jack nodded. Then, feeling something more needed to be said, added, "Thanks, Thor. For everything."

Thor looked up at his human friend. "You are welcome, O'Neill. It was a pleasure to have met your  
children. I gave them each a gift."

"You'll spoil them," Jack reprimanded jokingly.

"They are special children, so I gave them special gifts," Thor replied, sounding slightly guilty if  
Jack was not mistaken.

--

The planet Thor dropped them off on seemed inoffensive enough, and once Jack and Teal'c had  
checked out the immediate area the colonel motioned for Daniel to dial the gate.

Gracie tugged at his hand, "Can I do it, daddy?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure, go with Uncle Daniel."

The little girl beamed up at him and ran after Daniel.

As the wormhole engaged Jack shifted his radio closer to his lips. "Stargate command, this is  
SG-1 Niner, come in stargate command."

"This is stargate command," came Hammond's voice. "Its good to hear your voice, Colonel."

"Back at ya, sir. We clear to come through?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you back through the gate, Colonel."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Is Jacob with you?" The General asked, seemingly ignoring Jack's question.

"I'm here, George," Jacob said into his own radio.

"Good, can you take SG-1 and the children with you to the Tok'ra?"

The group exchanged puzzled glances.

Jacob shrugged and replied, "I'm sure the High Council will be glad to have them."

Jack pulled a face and Sam slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Colonel, go with Jacob and check back in 72 hours." Hammond ordered.

"72 hours?" Jack questioned, "General, what's going on?"

"72 hours, Colonel. Hammond out." Hammond severed the contact and the gate shut  
down.

Jack stared at the ground for a few moments, his hand still on his radio.

"Jack?" Daniel prompted.

Jack looked up, the concern in his eyes disappearing behind a mask of sarcastic  
enthusiasm. "Lets go visit Tok'ra Town."

--

When they stepped through the gate to the new Tok'ra base Jack knelt down next to  
Gracie. "Gracie, honey, I need you to give me the present Thor gave you."

"Jack?" Sam asked.

Gracie slid her sleeve up, revealing a bracelet remarkably like the one they'd taken from  
her when she arrived over a year ago.

Daniel stepped forwards, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep," jack said, slipping the bracelet off his daughter's arm. "Gracie, how do I make this  
work?"

Mutely, the girl indicated what looked like a part of the design. "It's a button," she said.

Jack smiled and tousled the girl's hair, then he stood.

"What are you doing, Jack?" Jacob asked curiously.

"O'Neill wishes to return to the SGC," Teal'c said. Jack nodded.

"And they won't open the gate, so you're going to use the bracelet," Sam said.

"You're leaving us behind," Jake said quietly.

Jack turned to look at him. "Not leaving you behind, going ahead to check its safe."

"What makes you think it wouldn't be?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel's right, Jack. Why would you think it wouldn't be safe?" Jacob said.

"Hammond didn't say _anythin'_ about what was wrong. Plus, by my watch its-" he pushed his  
sleeve back so he could see his watch "0300 on Earth. What the hell is Hammond even doing at  
the SGC? I'm gonna go check it out." He glanced at Jake, "I'm sure you'll have tons of fun with the Tok'ra."

He turned to SG-1. "I'm not making it an order." When their faces remained resolute, Jack said,  
"Dial it up, Daniel. Carter, give Teal'c your P-90."

"Excuse me?" Jack raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I'm coming with you." She said, uncomfortable  
about calling him Jack when he was obviously taking this as a mission, but steadfastly refusing to call  
him _sir._

"Uh… no you're not. Like I said, it could be dangerous and you're pregnant, Sam. I don't want you putting  
yourself in danger when you don't have to."

A part of Sam softened at the concern in his tone, but a greater part of her balked at this treatment.  
She opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by her daughter.

"Mommy'll be fine," Gracie said quietly.

Jack looked down at her, then, taking Sam's elbow walked a little way away. "I don't want you to do  
this. Sam."

"And I'm not letting you go without me," she said stubbornly. Seeing the worry in his eyes, she softened  
her tone and said, "I can take care of myself, Jack. That hasn't changed just because I am in very, very  
early pregnancy."

"I could order you to stay here," Jack said.

"You won't."

He looked at her thoughtfully, giving her the feeling he was sizing her up, weighing the pros of having  
her on the team against the cons, something he hadn't done for eight years. Then he sighed, "Ok," she  
smiled and he held up a finger, "But! If things get rough, you go hide in a supply closet or somethin'"

She smiled at him, "Yes, Jack."

"I mean it, Carter. I'm not losing you. Either of you."

"Yes, sir."

Jack gave a crooked smile and reached up to brush her cheek with his fingers. Then he let his hand drop  
back to rest on the P-90 strapped to his chest. He turned back to face the rest of the group and waved a  
hand at Daniel, who stepped over to the DHD and began dialling.

Sam walked over to her children and drew them both in a hug. "Now you behave for your Grandpa,  
okay?"

"Yes, mom," they both said simultaneously.

"We'll be back soon," Sam said, more to her dad than the kids.

Jacob nodded and Sam walked over to join SG-1, coming to a stop between Jack and Teal'c as the  
wormhole engaged.

--

They stepped through onto the gateroom ramp. Sam turned to see the strange sight of the iris still  
covering the stargate, even though she was aware she'd just stepped through it.

"SG-1, please report to the briefing room. Colonel O'Neill, report to the General's office immediately."

Jack disappeared from her side and Sam exchanged a glance with Daniel at the unexpected greeting.  
But looking around the gateroom, no one seemed bothered by the supposedly unanticipated arrival  
of SG-1. They walked down the ramp, handing their weapons to the SFs.

--

When Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived in the briefing room it was to see Colonel O'Neill exiting the  
General's office, closely followed by General Hammond himself and two men they did not recognise.

The first man was dressed in Air Force dress blues, his shoulder displaying his rank as lieutenant colonel.  
The second was wearing an expensively cut suit and a frown.

Instinctively, Sam looked to Jack. His face was completely unreadable, but when he reached her he looked  
into her eyes and she saw something akin to fear flash across his face, only to be replaced by the once-familiar  
blank expression as he turned to face General Hammond and the strangers.

"General?" Daniel asked, "What's going on?"

It was Jack who answered. "This is Colonel Grey from the Pentagon, and Mr Jones from the NID.  
They're here for the kids."

--


	20. Chapter 20

"Take your seats, please," Grey said, indicating the chairs ranged around the briefing room table. Behind him  
three security personnel filed into the room. Sam couldn't help but notice they weren't SGC security forces.

Nobody moved. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam looked to Jack. Jack looked to Hammond, who sighed and nodded. Jack,  
in turn, nodded to the others and they took their seats.

Colonel Grey did not look amused at this display as he took his seat.

It was Mr Jones who spoke first. "We are not here to take your children, Colonel O'Neill, as we have already told  
you." His voice was patient, understanding, but his eyes told a different story. Sam wondered if all NID agents  
got taught that special dead-eyed look on their first day.

"We are here," Colonel Grey said, "just to talk to the children, maybe run some tests-"

"Over my dead body." The words were spoken in a quiet monotone, and Daniel was already turning to look at Jack  
when he realised it was Sam who had spoken.

Grey raised his eyebrows. "Although I am aware you are no longer an active member of the Air Force, _Ms_ Carter,"  
he said, emphasizing the honorific, "you work for a facility governed by Air Force rules, and you would do well not  
to speak to us in such a tone."

"Doctor," Jack said.

"What?" Grey snapped.

"It's Doctor Carter. Not _Ms_ or _Miss_ or anything else. Doctor."

"I didn't come here to bandy words with you, Colonel. Where are the children?"

Jack feigned looking around the briefing room, then turned to Sam. "Carter, did you leave the kids offworld  
_again_?"

"Colonel," Hammond reprimanded softly.

"Sorry, General, but there's no way I'm handing my kids over to anyone, let alone these two shrubs."

"We have our orders, Colonel," Jones said.

"You guys always do."

"What does the president have to say about all this?" Daniel asked, looking at General Hammond.

"The president is currently unreachable," Hammond said.

"Stalemate," Jack muttered.

"No, Colonel. Whether you like it or not, our orders are genuine, we will be questioning those children and  
running tests on them. If you feel you would be incapable of allowing us to carry out those orders here,  
we will escort the children to Area 51." Grey said all this without taking a breath and by the end of it he  
had turned quite red.

"Where are they, Colonel?" Jones asked.

"Not tellin' ya," Jack said.

"Colonel, those children represent a grave threat to the security of this planet. If our enemies were to get  
access to them think of the damage they could cause!" Jones snapped. "And think of the benefit they could  
be to us, if we are allowed to examine them properly!"

"Examine them?" Sam asked.

"I've heard enough." Jack snapped, rising. The security forces stepped towards him only to find Teal'c  
looming in their path.

"Jack-" Grey said, apparently deciding to try a different tack.

Jack shot him an incredulous look. "You come here telling me you want to take my children and turn them  
into damn guinea pigs and you're gonna call me _Jack_? I don't think so. Its Colonel O'Neill to you."

"Very well, Colonel. Have it your own way." Grey looked at the guards flanking Jack. "Take Colonel O'Neill  
and _Doctor_Carter to a holding cell."

"You can't just march in here and arrest my people!" Hammond protested.

"I have my orders, General. If Colonel O'Neill won't comply-"

"Sir?" One of the security guards said, fear in his voice.

Grey looked over at him. The guard was attempting to get closer to Sam but Teal'c's bulk was blocking his way.  
Next to Jack, Daniel was causing similar difficulties.

Hammond and Jack shared a look. "Daniel, T," Jack said, "Its okay."

"Jack?" Daniel asked, not looking round at his friend.

"Its okay, Daniel."

This time Daniel did look round at Jack. His friend was giving him a curiously intense look, the one he usually  
gave Daniel when he had a plan but didn't have time for Daniel to catch up with it.

Daniel stepped to one side. Seeing this, Teal'c followed suit.

--

"Well, I see the holding cells haven't changed much since I was last in here," Jack said, sighing loudly. He was  
laying stretched out on the bottom of the two bunks, staring blankly at the underside of the top bunk.

"What time is it?" Sam asked from her position on the top bunk.

"Nearly 0700," Jack responded. "You should get some sleep."

Sam ignored him. "What are we going to do?"

"Hammond's had enough time to get on to the president by now. We'll see what he can come up with."

Sam's incredulous voice floated down to him. "Is that it?"

Jack rolled off the bunk and stood so he was eye level with her. "No," he said softly. "There's always this." He  
reached into his pocket and withdrew the tiny bracelet.

Sam reached out and ran a finger lightly over the metal. "You think this can help us?"

"It can get us out of here." He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm kinda hoping Hammond comes up with somethin'."

"If we leave, we can't come back," Sam said, finishing the thought.

Jack nodded. He studied her for a moment. "How you doin', otherwise?"

Sam knew he was obliquely referring to her pregnancy. Obviously he didn't want to mention it aloud. "Its very  
early days, Jack."

"I know that," he shot back.

"I miss them," she said quietly.

"Me too," he admitted. "You really should get some rest, you're exhausted."

She nodded, knowing it was true. "So are you."

"Yeah, but one of us has to keep watch for evil NID agents." She smiled. "Get some sleep, Carter. I'll wake you if  
it looks like we're gonna have to have an offworld wedding."

Sam smiled even more brilliantly at him and rolled over. She was asleep in seconds.

--

After what felt like only a few minutes, Jack was shaking her gently awake. "Sam?"

She rolled over to be confronted by Jack and General Hammond. Sam sat up immediately and slid down from  
the top bunk, hoping she didn't look too much of a mess.

"I've finally managed to get the president on the phone," Hammond said. Sam could see from his face that this  
wasn't going to be good news. "He's doing his best to countermand the order, but…"

"He's the president!" Jack said, incredulous.

"And he is answering to our international allies. It is felt, by some, that Gracie and Jake could be great assets in  
the defence of this planet."

"You mean weapons," Jack said levelly.

Hammond nodded, his expression grave.

"What else?" Sam asked. Jack looked at her. "There's bound to be something else, right? Its us." Jack shrugged  
and turned back to Hammond.

"We received an encoded text message from Jacob about ten minutes ago. There's a problem with the Tok'ra base  
and he and the children are going to have to come back here in two hours."

"Great," Sam said.

"Do they know about this, sir?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. Walter is giving them a tour of the base." Hammond said.

There was a knock at the door and Daniel and Teal'c entered.

"I'll leave the four of your to it," Hammond said, turning to leave.

"Thank you, sir," Jack called after him, "for everything."

Hammond paused in his steps, but did not turn. He gave a slight nod and exited the room, closing the door quietly  
behind him.

"So?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked at Sam who nodded. "We're leaving. We'll send a message to Jacob, get him to meet us somewhere  
neutral."

"You're just going to give up?" Daniel asked.

"Its not giving up, Daniel. We can still fight the Goa'uld." Jack said.

"The president-"

"We can't wait that long, Daniel," Jack said matter-of-factly, "I won't lose Jake and Gracie because of what I do. Not to mention-" words failing him, Jack waved a hand in the vague direction of Sam's stomach.

Sam stepped towards Daniel, "There is no reason we can't do what we do and have Jake and Gracie safe with us," she said, "if we can't do that here, we'll just have to find somewhere we can do it."

Daniel seemed to accept their argument. He said quietly, "We could come…"

"I think it would be better if you stayed here," Sam said softly, "To let us know if we can ever come back."

Jack added "Plus there's the whole defending the planet against the Goa'uld, the replicators and anyone else who  
shows up."

Daniel nodded his understanding. Teal'c inclined his head regally.

"What do you need us to do?" Daniel asked.

--


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes, sir," Hammond said, "I understand. I'll try and hold them off as long as I can." As he replaced the red  
receiver in its cradle the lights in his office went out. He sighed and waited for the emergency lighting to kick  
in before rising and heading for the gateroom.

On the way he met Grey and Jones, both of whom were managing to pull off looks of angry confusion. 

"General Hammond to the control room," the PA system blared unnecessarily. 

Rather than going to the control room, Hammond proceeded to the gate room, Jones and Grey at his heels. 

Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Carter were standing on the ramp leading up to the stargate. Teal'c and Dr Jackson  
were at the base of the ramp, holding off the SFs who didn't look all that eager to stop Sam and Jack doing  
whatever they were doing.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"Carter and I thought we should take a short break from the SGC, sir," Jack replied, his eyes on Grey and  
Jones. 

"How have you done this?" Grey demanded. 

"Now that would be telling," Jack retorted. He rubbed his wrist absently and behind him the stargate flared  
immediately to life, somehow managing it without going through the usual dialling sequence.

"If you step through that gate you're finished, O'Neill!" Colonel Grey snarled. "That goes for all of you," he  
said, looking at Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. 

Jack ignored him, and looked at General Hammond, "Any news, sir?" 

Hammond shook his head sadly, watching the four of them closely. He hadn't often had the chance to see  
SG-1 in action. They were good. He knew for damn sure that as long as Dr Jackson and Teal'c could stand  
no one short of an army would be getting up that ramp. His eyes flicked to Jack and Sam. Over the last  
year they hadn't changed, if he hadn't known about the children and the fact that they were in a relationship,  
he could have sworn nothing was going on between them. Looking at them now, he could still say they were  
the epitome of propriety. Though Sam was no longer in the Air Force her stance was pure military fight-or-  
flight. He looked at Jack. The man was clearly exhausted, unsurprising, considering what Hammond  
suspected he'd been through the last few days. 

And yet Jack was still standing, his gaze on Sam silently asking her something. 

Looking up at him, Sam could see the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him. His eyes were dull, but  
the cocky façade he'd perfected didn't waver. She nodded almost imperceptibly. They turned and began to  
walk up the ramp towards the stargate. 

"Security!" Jones yelled.

Things began to happen very quickly after that. Sam heard the thud of boots on the floor of the gateroom.  
Daniel shouted "Jack!" and she and Jack turned to see the room suddenly full of NID security all holding  
weapons and aiming them at Sam and Jack. She heard a zat activate and saw the guard holding it take aim  
at her. Then something hit her hard in the chest and forced her backwards through the event horizon. Before  
she fell completely through she was aware of a brilliant white light filling her vision.

She landed on a hard surface that knocked the wind out of her. She opened her eyes and found the air  
immediately above her crowded with familiar faces. 

"Sam, what are you doing here? We were about to come to you." 

"Hi dad," she greeted, "kids. Help me up?"

--�

Jack was still wired from the zat blast when he realised his surroundings had changed. There was still the  
grey-on-grey theme, but whoever had decorated this room appeared to have had more knowledge of the  
grey spectrum. Jack shook his head to clear it of the foggy thoughts and decided to try something.

"Thor?" he called.

"I am here O'Neill."

"Cool." Jack groaned as he pushed himself to his feet and looked around the room, which was surprisingly  
full. Hammond was there, as were the more unwelcome figures of Grey and Jones. Jack turned to Thor.  
"What's goin' on?"

"We are en route to pick up Dr Carter and your children, O'Neill. I assume that is where you sent Dr Carter?"

"Yeah," Jack said, still confused. "Two questions. One, what are you doing here? And two, what are _they  
_doing here?" He waved a hand in the direction of Grey and Jones, careful not to encompass General Hammond. 

"I'd like the answer to that myself," Hammond said. 

"I demand to know why-" Jones began.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, rounding on the man and stalking over to him. "That is the supreme commander of  
the Asgard fleet, so unless you want to spend some time in deep space, I suggest you be more polite."

The man swallowed convulsively as he looked up at Jack, who, though only a couple of inches taller,  
seemed to be towering over him. 

"Thank you, O'Neill," Thor said, and Jack couldn't help but think his friend sounded amused. 

"No problem. You were saying?"

"As you know I had to return to my own galaxy, however, I had not gone far when I received a signal  
telling me that your son was in trouble."

"My son? Are they-" Jack began, panic speeding his words.

"They are fine, O'Neill," Thor said reassuringly. "Jacob merely activated the long range device I gave him  
after General Carter received word that all was not well at the SGC."

"So that's what you gave Jake," Jack said, understanding dawning. "I was wondering."

Thor inclined his large head regally. "I reached the Tok'ra world, only to find that Jacob wished for me to  
come to Earth. Since he and Grace seemed significantly worried about yourself and Dr Carter, I complied."

"And you beamed us out of the gateroom," Jack finished. 

Thor nodded. "We will reach the Tok'ra world in a little under an hour. "General Hammond, would you be so  
kind as to explain exactly what has transpired, and who these people are?"

--�

"These people wished to do harm to the children of O'Neill and Dr Carter?" Thor asked, once Hammond had  
gone through everything.

"Not harm-" Grey cut in.

"I did not address my question to you," Thor said.

"Go Thor," Jack muttered. Only General Hammond heard and he looked at Jack, eyes twinkling.

"They wanted to study the children," Hammond said, diplomatically.

"I see," Thor said. He glanced down at his console, "We have arrived." He moved some stones around on  
the console and Sam, Jacob, Jake and Gracie appeared on the bridge, blinking in the light of the transporter.

"Daddy!" Gracie said happily, running over and throwing her arms around Jack. Jake looked around  
warily, his eyes coming to rest on Grey and Jones.

For their part, the NID operatives looked at the children with something akin to greed in their eyes. Hammond  
saw Sam pull Jake to her side at the same time as Jack reached down and hauled Gracie into his arms. 

"I have sent a communication to your president," Thor said, his voice cutting through the tension in the room.  
"I have informed him and your other world leaders that the Asgard cannot ally themselves with a planet that  
would do harm to little children. Especially these children. I will receive their answer when we reach Earth,  
until then, I have had rooms prepared for all of you." He pressed a small button on his console and two Asgard  
appeared from the corridor. "Please escort Colonel Grey and Mr Jones to their rooms," Thor said, adding, "lock  
their doors."

--�


	22. Chapter 22

Once Grey and Jones had been whisked away to their rooms, Sam, Jack and the others left for the  
larger suite of rooms Thor had assigned them for the hour-long journey. It was that, or hang around  
on the bridge.

General Hammond and Jacob Carter were conversing quietly in a corner of the room, watching the  
children playing at their feet. Occasionally they would look over at Sam and Jack. Hammond had found  
himself watching Jack closely. There was a tension in Jack's face that he'd never seen before – and he'd  
borne witness to tense-Jack a lot. His body was turned into Sam's his eyes never leaving her face as they  
talked softly. For her part she was watching the children, occasionally glancing up at Jack and smiling  
reassuringly, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

No doubt about it, Hammond thought to himself, something was going on here beyond the obvious.

After another glance in Jack's direction that found him watching her closely. Sam said, "I'm fine, Jack."

"I know that," he responded quickly.

Sam sighed, her eyes sweeping over the exhaustion in his features. "Thor just dropped everything," she  
said quietly, "doesn't that worry you?" 

"Yes. And… no." Jack responded. She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, because it means that our kids are  
real important to the Asgard, and no for the same reason. There will always be someone looking out for  
them. All of them."

She smiled up at him then. "You okay?"

He looked at her, about to lie and tell her everything was fine, but couldn't do it. Instead he settled for  
quirking his lips upwards and saying, "Nothin' a few years' downtime wouldn't cure."

She smiled back and looked up as Gracie made her way across the room. "Hey honey," she said, holding  
out her arms to the little girl. 

Gracie clambered into her lap and stuck her thumb in her mouth. 

"You okay, baby?" Jack asked.

There was a slight pop as Gracie withdrew her thumb, "Jake and me are sorry," she said.

Sam and Jack shared a look over their daughter's head. "Sorry for what, Gracie?" Jack asked, his voice  
soft.

"We caused all this trouble…" Gracie said quietly.

Jack put a finger under Gracie's chin and tilted her face up to look at him. "This isn't your fault," he said  
flatly, "Do you understand me?"

Gracie looked at him for long moments before nodding. After a few moments' silence, during which Sam  
wondered if she'd be so easy to talk to in a few years, Gracie said, "We didn't tell Grandpa George about  
the baby."

"Thanks," Jack said, sharing another look with Sam. This time she was pleased to see a spark in the  
depths of his eyes, some of the dullness of the past few hours gone.

--

It was two hours later. The occupants of the _Daniel Jackson_ had just beamed down into the Oval Office, where  
Henry Hayes had greeted General Hammond like an old friend and given dark looks to Grey and Jones.

Apparently, between them, Thor and Daniel had made the problem… go away.

The international allies had finally been forced to see Gracie and Jake as children, rather than objects to fulfil  
the standing orders of the SGC. Once Jones and Grey had been reprimanded the president looked up at them,  
barked "Dismissed," and turned his attention to Gracie and Jake.

Jack rose silently and left the room, hot on the heels of Jones and Grey. Sam looked to the president, requesting  
dismissal, through habit, rather than real protocol. Hayes nodded and she rose to follow Jack.

She caught up with him in an annexe. She felt him before she saw him, the low growl of his voice alerting some  
part of her lower brain that trouble was ahead. She rounded the corner to find both Jones and Grey backed up  
against the wall, Jack crowding in on their personal space. 

She stood silently, watching him. 

"You're making a mistake…" Jones said, his convulsive swallowing belying the hardness of his tone.

Jack stepped closer to him, "I don't think so," he said, his voice so low Sam could feel the reverberations from  
her position over a metre away. "If I ever even _think_ you've threatened my family again, I will find you and I will  
kill you."

"The great Colonel O'Neill, resulting to threats?" Colonel Grey said mockingly. 

_Big mistake_, Sam thought as Jack rounded on him.

"You don't scare me, O'Neill," Grey said. "Sure, I've read your file, but you've had your claws pulled by life at the  
SGC."

"Really?" Jack said, amusement in his tone.

"Really."

Sam saw tension ripple through Jack and for a moment she was afraid he was going to kill the man right there  
and then. Then he relaxed.

"Assumptions about my… claws aside, if I even hear a rumour about you two, and believe me, I'll hear it, I'll kill  
you both," he said, "Now get the hell out of my sight."

At what was quite obviously an order, Grey and Jones turned and left, trying to keep their dignity by not  
hurrying. As he reached the corridor, Jones bumped into Sam. 

He looked at her, then said, "Good luck. You're going to need it with someone that dangerous around your kids."  
Then he turned and hurried after Colonel Grey. 

Sam turned to look at Jack. He was staring after the departing NID agents, his eyes black with fury and his  
expression cold. She reached out and touched his arm lightly, drawing his eyes to her face.

Immediately his expression softened and he reached for her arm, tugging her into the alcove and against  
his body. His arms slid around her and he buried his face in her hair. 

Suddenly, Sam was aware of am ache, low in her stomach, it had been too long since she'd been in his arms  
like this. But this was neither the time nor the place. She contented herself with pressing her lips to his throat  
and lightly running her nails over the nape of his neck. Jack growled testosterone from his confrontation still  
coursing through him. 

"Stop that," he muttered into her hair. "You know where we are, right?"

She smirked against his skin.

"Sure you still wanna be with me?" Jack asked.

Sam looked up at him but his expression was inscrutable. "Jack?"

"I mean, what with me being dangerous and everything," Jack said.

Sam chuckled, "I think I can handle it."

"Good," Jack said, "'cause I wasn't about to let you escape, anyway."

Sam smiled up at him and stepped out of his embrace and took his hand, leading him back towards  
the oval office.

--

It was four hours later. Jack pulled Sam's car up to their house and switched off the ignition. He looked to  
his right. Sam was sleeping, her head leaning against the window. In the back seat, Gracie was paying fairly  
good homage to her mother. Only Jake was awake, the boy's blue eyes flicked to his sister and the back of  
his mother's head. 

"I'll carry Gracie," he offered.

Jack grinned at him and got out of the car, walking behind Jake and Gracie with Carter in his arms. He kicked  
the front door shut behind him and carried the miraculously still-sleeping Sam Carter into the bedroom.

After tucking her in and marvelling at how she managed to stay so soundly asleep, he checked on Gracie. The girl  
was sleeping in her room, but on checking Jake's room, he found it empty.

He moved through the house, switching lamps on as he went. Jake was sitting on the couch, his legs propped  
up on the coffee table. Jack smiled, give the boy a beer and he'd be a tiny spitting image of Jack himself.  
Maybe not so tiny, Jack mused. The boy had grown a lot over the last year, not surprising, considering his  
genes.

"Hey," Jack said, sinking into the couch next to his son.

"Can I stay up for a while?" Jake said.

Jack chuckled inwardly, "Sure," he said magnanimously, "Don't tell your mother," he added.

"Sure," Jake said. They sat in companionable silence, staring at nothing. "So what do you think it'll be?" Jake  
said suddenly.

"Huh?" Jack asked, feeling like he must have been dozing.

"The baby," Jake prompted, giving his father a look more often seen on Sam's face. The how-slow-can-you-be  
look.

"Don't know," Jack said.

"What do you want?" Jake interrogated.

"What's with the questions?" Jack asked, looking down at his son.

"Just wonderin'." Jake said, shrugging.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, curious now.

The boy shrugged.

There was obviously something more at play here than idle curiosity, Jack decided. "What's going on,  
Jake?"

"Nothin'," the boy said, not looking up from his fascinating study of his hands.

"Jacob…" Jack said warningly. His son looked up at that. _'Good_', Jack thought before continuing. "If  
there's somethin' bothering you, you should tell me about it."

"You're tired."

"And yet… I'm asking."

"Its just, the new baby is… different," Jake said, sounding as though the words were being squeezed out  
of him. "Before it was just me and Gracie, and when we came here it was the same. Different. But the same.  
And now its gonna change…" 

Jack watched as his usually quite eloquent son tried to articulate his problem, and mused that some things  
the boy had inherited from him were probably not the best things he could have gifted his son with.

"Change isn't always bad," he said gently. Then, deciding his son needed – deserved – more, he added, "Look  
at me and your mother," Jake looked up at that, "I mean, me and Carter were just bumping along before you  
guys showed up, then you did… show up… and now we're much happier."

"Articulate, dad," Jake said, grinning up at him. 

"I try," Jack said. "You wanna play playstation?"

-- 

When Sam awoke the next day she found the body next to hers was not Jack's. It was significantly smaller  
and blonder than his, and appeared to be sucking its thumb, something big bad Colonel O'Neill would never do.

Smiling, she ran a finger down Gracie's cheek. The girl opened her eyes – which _did_ match Jack's – and smiled  
at her mother. "Morning, mommy."

"Good morning, honey. Shall we go find daddy and Jake?"

Gracie nodded and they climbed out of bed, Sam wondering how Jack had managed to get her into a nightdress  
without waking her.

Finding Jake's room empty, they headed for the living room, where Sam had to grin at the sight that greeted  
them. 

Jack and Jake were sleeping on the couch, the playstation still running, the controllers lying forgotten on the  
floor. Jack was sitting upright, a position Sam was sure she'd hear him moan about many times before the day  
was out. Jake – rather more sensibly – was stretched out with his head in Jack's lap, Jack's long fingers in the  
boy's hair.

"Wake 'em up, Gracie," Sam said, smiling as her daughter bounded over to the sleeping figures and climbed into  
Jack's lap, pushing Jake out of the way.

Listening to the sounds of a very grumpy twosome Sam walked into the kitchen and started the coffee she knew  
she wanted and Jack would demand. 

After several minutes the sounds of the playstation drifted into the kitchen, along with "Gracie, that's not how  
you do it! Give it here!"

"Its my turn, Jacob!"

She smiled at the coffee pot, life returned to normal pretty quickly around here. She resisted the urge to jump  
as Jack's body pressed to her back and his hands slid up the front of her tank top. 

"Mornin' gorgeous," he growled into her hair, making her shiver.

"Good morning to you too," she responded, "You're in a good mood." 

"I'm home. I'm on downtime. Two of my kids are fighting over the playstation, the other one's… growing. And  
my fiancée is about to make me breakfast."

"Fiancée?" Sam asked. 

"Sure, why not? You don't want to marry me? I have to say Carter I think you left it a little late to tell me,  
considering the kids and everything," Jack's voice was heavily laced with mock-indignance. "And the fact  
that Hammond said we can get married next month."

She turned in his arms, "Next month?"

"Yeah, we've all got time off, including Hammond, your dad's got time off from being the oldest and wisest  
Tok'ra, half the SGC's agreed to be there," he looked down at her, "that is… if _you_ agree to be there." Dark eyes  
looked at her meaningfully.

She smiled ruefully at him, "Fine," she slipped out of his arms and headed for the shower. "But you're making  
breakfast."

---\/p> 


	23. Chapter 23

EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

The lab was dark, the complex silent. She sat in her lab, staring down at the small object in her hand.

He was there.

She didn't look up from the thing in her hand. She felt him move into the room, heard the door close behind him. Some sixth sense that had always been attuned to his presence, his movements, told her that he was standing just inside the door, watching her. Hands probably in his pockets, she mused, allowing herself a wry smile.

He was worried. She could feel tension radiating from him, but knew that if she turned, his attitude of nonchalance would be perfect. She ignored him and turned over the object in her hand, studying it. She could wait him out.

"What ya doin'?" He asked finally.

"Nothing," she responded.

"You know, 'nothing' is making everyone worry about you."

"Really?" She asked, still not looking up, knowing it would infuriate him. "How late am I?"

"Oh, you have plenty of time," he responded. "Its not like we can start without you."

She heard him cross the room until he was standing just behind her, the fabric of his clothes brushing hers. "What're you doing with that?" he asked.

She trembled slightly as she felt his breath whisper across the back of her neck. "Just looking at it," she said, trying to control the slight tremor in her voice.

Jack seized her chair and spun it around so she was facing him. He looked down at the ring in her hand. "You know, people normally wear these on their fingers," he said, giving her a half-smile. He held up his left hand, "See?"

She looked at the ring on his third finger and smiled up at him. Then she held out her hand to him.

"Didn't I do this already today?" Jack murmured as he slid the ring back onto her finger. "They want to start the reception and everybody was askin' for you," he chided gently, "I shoulda known you couldn't stay outta your lab, even today."

She smiled up at him, responding to the amusement in his voice rather than the derision. Then she slid her hands up over his chest and grabbed his tie, pulling his face down to meet hers. He smirked at her just before their lips met.

"You know," Jack said pensively several moments later. "If Hammond catches us makin' out in here he'll have my ass."

"You were the one that suggested we get married on base," she pointed out.

"Yeah, so all our… unusual friends could come."

"And I understand that, but can I help it if I want to spend some alone time with my husband?" Jack's eyes darkened. "What?" She asked.

"Say that again."

"What? That I understand?" She teased.

"Carter…" he said warningly.

"Colonel?"

Jack's eyes darkened further. "Sam…" he said softly. "Say it again. The last part."

She smiled dazzlingly at him. "The part about you being my husband?"

Jack gave a low growl and slid his hands into her hair, pulling her face to his once more and sliding his tongue into her mouth. Gratified at her moan he pulled her gently to her feet and moulded his body to hers.

"Jack…" she murmured breathlessly as his mouth moved to her neck.

"Mmm?" he asked, preoccupied.

"I thought…" she said breathlessly, "you were… worried… about General Hammond… catching us?"

"You said you wanted to spend time with your husband," Jack said.

"Yes?"

"So shut up and spend time."

Sam smiled and let her head fall back, giving him greater access to her neck. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, then pulling his head back so she could kiss him. One of Jack's hands left her hair and slid over her dress, cupping her breast through the fabric.

Behind Jack, someone cleared their throat.

"Go away, Daniel," Jack growled against Sam's lips.

"Everyone's looking for you two," Daniel said from the doorway.

"We're busy," Jack said, not turning.

"Okay, I'll just go tell General Hammond you two are making out, then."

"Fine!" Jack said, exasperated.

He turned to face Daniel and levelled a glare at his friend. Daniel ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Daniel," she said, smirking at Jack's back.

Jack turned to Sam and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Jack stood by the buffet table in the mess, watching Sam traverse the room being gracious to people. Over in one corner of the room he could see Jake being taught some sort of martial art by Bra'tac and Teal'c. From what Jack could see, it seemed to involve breadsticks. His eyes found Gracie easily, a tiny blonde thing sitting between Hammond and Jacob Carter, talking animatedly. Jack smiled.

Daniel sidled up beside him. "Enjoying the party, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "You?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, "I just had an interesting conversation with Jake," he paused, "in ancient Egyptian."

"Daniel," Jack said, taking a sip of his drink, "I have a feeling nothing I find out about those two is going to shock me anymore." He smiled as Cassandra Fraiser appeared out of the crowd. "Cassie!"

"Uncle Jack," the young woman smiled and wrapped her arms around him, then turned and hugged Daniel, too. Then she turned back to Jack and narrowed her eyes, "Mom tells me Aunt Sam is pregnant."

Jack grimaced, "Sorry we didn't tell you yet, Cass. We were waiting 'til we saw you face to face and you've been away at school."

Cassie nodded. "When's the baby due?"

"Seven months," Jack said, smiling again, unable to stop himself.

He, Daniel and Cassie chatted for a while, then both disappeared, leaving Jack alone, searching the room for Sam, who seemed to have managed to disappear again. Jack, mercifully bereft of well-wishers for the moment Jack left the room, knowing instinctively where she was.

As he approached the control room, he could hear Sam talking in a low voice. He entered and saw she was alone, staring down at the gate.

"Jack," she greeted, without turning.

He smiled and walked over to her, taking the seat beside her. "You gonna make a habit of disappearing on me?"

Smiling, she shook her head.

"Who were you talkin' to?"

She blushed slightly. "The baby."

He smirked, "Anything interesting come up?"

"I was explaining about the gate," she said, blushing further. She turned to look at him finally. "I just needed a break from everyone."

"It is a bit much," he agreed, putting his hand on her wrist and gently pulling her into his lap. "You see, kid," he said, addressing her stomach, "its like this. Imagine you have an apple, representing the universe…" 

"Jack," she protested, rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm saying it wrong?"

She rolled her eyes again. Then dipped her head and pressed her lips to his.

"Y'know," Jack murmured against her mouth, "I think making out in the control room is probably worse than in your lab."

"So keep quiet, and I'll make you _very_ happily married." She growled, squirming slightly in his lap.

Jack complied. Keep quiet. Be happily married. He could live with that.


End file.
